I Love NY
by EllieHG
Summary: Una chica española en NY con su mejor amiga. Pensó que el ultimo año seria todo estudios y conocer la ciudad hasta que se choca por casualidad con Cuatro. Solo fue un choque, ella pensó que no se conocerían que seria un hola y un adiós pero ellos tienen mas cosas en común de las que pensaron. Mucho amor con una pizca de Lemon. ¿Eres mas de café o mas de caldo de sopa como Tris?
1. Capitulo 1

Camino por las calles de Nueva York mientras escucho música demasiado alta como diría Christina mi mejor amiga, siempre me dice lo mismo aun que no creo que comprenda lo que me hace sentir. Sobretodo escucho Taylor Swift, me encanta como se expresa con la música... ojalá fuese como ella.  
Miro al suelo dejando de pensar en la música y derrepente me choco con un chico, pierdo el equilibrio y caído al suelo dándome un culazo enorme.  
-Dios, lo siento. No te vi, iba sin mirar lo siento.-Me estira su mano para cogerla y lo hago.  
-Tranquilo yo tampoco estaba mirando.-Cuando lo miro veo a un chico con unos ojos azules, muy alto y brazos fuertes. Bastante guapo. Sonrío tontamente al verlo. Mierda, concentrare.  
-Soy Cuatro.-Dice sonriendo.  
-Tris, oye tengo que ir a casa...-Me toco el pelo nerviosa, en cierta parte es verdad pero me pone nerviosa.  
-Oh, si claro pero... si no te importa... te quiero invitar a un café algún día para pedir perdón.-Saco su móvil del bolsillo y me lo dio.-Pon tu numero y te llamo, lo juro.  
-Claro.-Sonrío cogiendo el móvil y apunto mi numero de casa.-Es el teléfono de casa, llegue hace poco de España y no tengo móvil todavía...  
-Claro, entendido española-Me guiña un ojo y empieza a reirse ¿De que se esta riendo?  
-Soy mitad española y mirad estadounidense.  
-No lo discuto, bueno vete que tienes prisa ¿no?  
-Oh, cierto. Adiós.-Me pongo los cascos y voy muy rápido a casa. Quiero contárselo todo a Christina, ella siempre me cuenta cosas así.  
Abro la puerta de casa y veo a Christina en el sofá con su portátil en las piernas.  
-¡Has llegado! Tengo una sorpresa para ti Tris, mi madre me ha dicho que te lo diese por tu cumpleaños.  
-Mi cumpleaños fue hace siete meses, Christina.  
-Pero no estabas en Nueva York y todavía ni sabíamos que viviríamos juntas, en nuestra casa.  
-Te recuerdo que esta casa es de tus padres, otra cosa es que estén viajando siempre y la casa sea mas nuestra que suya y segundo sabias desde hace tiempo que mis padres me traerían.  
-No, tu sabias bueno mejor dicho TÚ les convenciste de que acertaran el trabajo que les ofrecieron hace 2 años. Todavía no se como te dejaron mudarte conmigo en vez de ir a Atlanta.  
-Por que no quiero estar alejada mas de ti.-Empiezo a reír y la tiro de un brazo abrazándola.-Porque sabes que desde que tenia uso de razón quiero ver o vivir en esta cuidad y tus padres fueron los que te llevaron sin mi.  
-Solo teníamos 10 años, tus padres no te dejarían vivir conmigo. Aun que nuestra historia es de risa.  
-Lo se. Bueno ¿Y mi regalo?  
-Oh si, claro.-Se separa de mi y la veo correr a la cocina donde esta su bolso y saca una cajita. Va donde mi y me sonríe mirándome a los ojos.-Ya esta todo dado de alta, tu numero lo pedí lo mas fácil posible y el código PIN lo puedes cambiar, es el día que te has mudado a NY.  
Empiezo abrirlo y veo el magnífico iPhone5 que pedí desde que lo vi. Lo bueno de que tu mejor amiga sea rica es que tiene muchas cosas que yo deseo tener. Aun que también me regala muchas cosas. Me regalo su antiguo portátil, ella decía que era viejo aun que estaba nuevo.  
-Eh... Christina... yo...-No me salen las palabras de la boca.  
-De nada, recordé todos los días que me decías que soñabas con mi móvil y como a tus padres les a costado mucho dinero volver me acorde y te lo compre. Mi madre le pareció genial.  
-Dios... gracias... tengo que llamar a mi madre esta noche y darle todo y...-No pude terminar. El fijo sonó sobresaltándonos las dos. Christina me hizo un gesto para decir que ella lo cogía mientras se giraba  
Cuando esta con el teléfono tarda un poco en contestar.  
-¿Si?.  
No puedo saber lo que dice pero es la voz de un chico.  
-Oh, si claro. Un momento por favor.-Christina tapa el móvil y me sonríe picara.-Tris un chico pregunta por mi.  
-¿Quien co...?-Me doy cuenta de quien puede ser y le cojo el móvil a Christina. -Hola  
"Hey, Tris."  
-Oh, hola Cuatro ¿Que querias?  
"Una prueba, mirar si la chica guapa a la que empuje sin querer me dio un numero real."  
-¿Por que mentiría?.-Me sonrojo al instante al oír las palabras de aquel chico al otro lado del teléfono.  
"No se, no me fío mucho de la gente. Prefiero asegurarme.  
-Pues ya ves que no miento, no suelo hacerlo.  
"¿Bueno que te apetece quedar?"  
-Claro ¿Que tal esta noche?-Derrepente me acuerdo de que esa noche no puedo, que con Christina y dos amigos, aun que a uno no lo conocía ni ella .  
"No puedo pero mañana si."  
-Si, gracias a mi voz recordé que tengo cosas que hacer hoy con una amiga, bien pues mañana ¿Sigue en pie el café?  
"¿Que tal una sopa"  
-Si no me estas tomando el pelo te diré que esa idea es mil veces mejor que el café.  
"No, no. Mi tía tiene un local que sirve sopa, te llevare ahí."  
-Bueno pues como has sido un gran caballero te diré que mi mejor amiga me ha regalado un móvil y ya tengo numero. Dame el tuyo y te lo mando en un mensaje.  
"¿Si? Pues mira es..."  
Después de darme el numero le envíe el mío en un mensaje y el solo respondió adiós española. Me fui a duchar y cuando salí vi a Christina en la isla de la cocina con los libros y un cuaderno.  
-¿Estudiando?  
-Deberes... suerte que tu empiezas el lunes que vine.  
-Es viernes, puedes hacerlo luego.  
-No, hoy hemos quedado y mañana Al da una fiesta en su casa, a la que vamos a ir. Y el domingo estaré de resaca y tu me cuidaras con tus tazas de sopa.  
-En realidad es caldo pero no voy a discutir.-Empece a reírme y me sirvo una taza del caldo que preparo cada día anterior. Unos toman café, otros tilas, yo tomo caldo. Me siento a su lado y empiezo a leer su libro.-Vale, el lunes no sabré que hacer, tienes que decirme la librería que me dijo tu madre que hay siempre libros y luego comprar la comida. El martes puedo limpiar, empezar a estudiar y hacer los deberes que te mandan, tu puedes explicarme y luego ya veremos.  
-¿Te dejaron coger Español?  
-Bueno... mas o menos, seré la ayudante de la profesora y tengo que ser profesora particular a los que no se les da muy bien... mi nota será por trabajos y un lío. Pero dármelo me lo dieron.  
-Y en ingles, ósea en literatura ¿Que vas hacer?  
-Me han dado un profesor, se llama Tobias. Dice que no es el alumno diez pero que lee mucho y me sabrá enfocar bien.  
-Hombre después de que supieras que vendrías estuvimos dando clases y clases por cam, mucho ingles has aprendido mas lo que sabes de tu padre. Creo que has dicho que si porque es un tio.  
-Y tu eres idiota.-Saltamos en una carcajada.  
Después de ayudar a Christina en los deberes y beberme tazas y tazas de caldo nos pusimos a prepararnos para salir esa noche, tenia ganas de conocer a mas chicos aun que no me quito a Cuatro de la cabeza ¿Como se llamaría en realidad? Bueno, mañana se lo preguntare.  
-Tris vístete.  
-Voy.  
Abro la puerta del armario y me pongo una camiseta blanca fina con una cazadora de cuero por encima color marrón, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas botas del mismo color que la cazadora, un colgante de un reloj y un bolso blanco.  
De maquillaje no me pongo mucho rímel y como mucho un poco de sombra de ojos, no mas.  
Salgo y cojo el móvil de la encimara de la cocina. Y cogiendo a Christina del brazo saliendo con ella.  
-¿Cuando te sacaras el carne?  
-Cuando pueda, tranquila llegue aquí hace nada. Se me hace raro lo de conducir.  
-Ya... bueno vamos.  
Habíamos quedado en una pizzería italiana del centro, muchas veces Christina me hablo de el y con lo que me gusta la comida italiana...  
Cuando caminaba del brazo de Christina vi a dos figuras altas, cuando el alto se giro reconocí el rostro, justo cuando estaba delante de el.  
-Agradable sorpresa, Tris.-Me sonríe el chico mientras Christina y Will su "amigo" mas bien novio nos miran embobados.  
-Buenas noches, Cuatro.


	2. Capitulo 2

-¿Os conocéis?  
-Si, bueno. El es el chico que ha llamado a casa antes, nos chocamos en la calle y bueno...  
-Joder que coincidencia.-Salta Will y Chistina casi a la vez.  
-Si...-Digo mirando esos ojos azules mirándome fijamente .  
-Bueno, vamos.-Dice Will cogiendo a Christina de la mano y yo poniéndome al lado de Cuatro.  
Entramos en el restaurante y empezamos hablar de tonterías, de mi viaje, de como somos mejores amigas y todo eso.  
-Pues a mi se me da fatal el español...  
-Podría ayudarte, bueno... si quieres y tendría que ser el mes que viene. Es Noviembre y tengo mucho que hacer...  
-¿Me ayudarías? Gracias, y te entiendo, cuando tu puedas, Tris.-Mi corazón daba un bote cada vez que decía mi nombre.  
El resto de la cena yo estaba callada mirándole sin que se diera mucho cuenta, la verdad es que haría lo que fuera por ayudarle. Cuando salimos ya era muy tarde y yo quería ir a casa cosa que Christina y Will no querían. Así que Cuatro se ofreció para llevarme a casa y acepte.  
Nos montamos en su coche mientras me froto las manos por el frío.  
-Ven, dámelas.-Extendió sus manos y puso las palmas juntas. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y las cubre con sus manos llevándoselas a la boca, cuando moto sus labios sobre mis manos noto que hecha su aliento en ellas calentándolas. No puedo parar de mirarme y parece que el tampoco puede dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Después de un rato las suelta y arranca el coche llevándome donde le marque con las indicaciones.  
-Gracias por traerme. Mañana te llamare a las 11 y ponemos hora.  
-Claro, bueno... hasta mañana.  
Nos miramos y el me sonríe, me giro y abro la puerta pero antes de salir le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias de nuevo.-Susurro contra su mejilla y salgo del coche yendo al gran edificio.  
Abro la puerta y voy a mi habitación quitándome la ropa y dejándola en la silla del escritorio, me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama mirando el techo y suena el móvil.  
"¿Esto ha contado como cita? -Cuatro."  
Sonrío ampliamente al ver de quien es y el contenido.  
"Puede... pero nisiquiera se tu nombre... -Tris."  
No tardo nada en responder.  
"Si para dentro de una semana no lo sabes te lo diré, yo tampoco se tu nombre. Pero así hay misterio. -Cuatro."  
"Buenas noches numero. -Tris"  
"Buenas noches española."  
Dejo el móvil debajo de la cama como siempre hago o hacia y me quedo dormida pensando en que alguien dijo una vez. "Una es una coincidencia. Dos es algo del destino."

-Tris, ha llamado Cuatro. Dice que le llames.-¿Ni buenos días, Christina?  
Mierda... ¿Qué ha dicho?  
-Espera... ¿Que hora es?  
-Las 11:47, y no puedes quedar. Han traído mas cosas tuyas y hay que organizar todo.  
-Joder... vale, dame un minuto. Llamo a Cuatro, me ducho y te ayudo.  
Christina sale sonriendo dei habitación y cojo el móvil y veo las llamas perdidas. Mierda... marco el numero y espero a que su voz se oiga.  
-Joder, Tris... pensé que te había pasado algo.  
-Gracias por preocuparte pero solo me quede dormida. Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala.  
-Mala...  
-No puedo quedar por la mañana pero la buena es que te quería invitar a una fiesta que da un tal Al. Christina es ta muy pesada y me parece bien que si ella lleva a Will yo pueda llevar al chico que deje plantado por la mañana.  
-Vale, acepto.  
-Genial, habla con Will el te dirá a que hora viene a recorrer a Christina.  
-Vale, pero llevare mi coche. Me apuesto lo que sea a que estos no llegan a casa muy pronto.  
-Dios... me has salvado... otra vez... tengo que irme pero gracias de nuevo por tomártelo tan bien.  
-No hay de que preciosa.  
-Adiós.-Digo sonriendo  
-Adiós.-Oigo a Cuatro antes de colgar.  
Voy a la cocina y me pongo el caldo que sobro ayer.  
-¿Vas a desayunar?  
-Mmm no, tranquila pero gracias por dejarme tortitas.  
-De nada ¿Has hablado con Cuatro?  
-Si, le he invitado a la fiesta de Al ¿Podía...?  
-Oh si, cuanta mas gente mejor. Ahora acábate eso y coge estas cajas.  
-¿Son las ultimas?  
-Si, y hay un paquete de tu madre bueno una carta.  
-¿Para que?  
-Pues igual es para mandarte algo ¿El pasaporte o cosas así?  
-Es verdad... y toda la documentación.  
-Que rápido tia, a mi me llegaron mucho mas tarde.  
-Mis padres son polis.  
-Si, lo se... bueno vamos.  
-Me pongo un chandal y listo.  
-¡Corre!  
Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y cojo un pantalón gris ancho de chandal una camiseta de tirantes negra. Voy al salón y empiezo a coger una caga como Christina y poco a poco las vamos poniendo las cosas en mi cuarto, así asta que se acaban las cajas que son unas 10. Cuando acabamos ya es hora de comer. Las tortitas me las como de postre. Luego veo con Christina y me acuerdo de llamar a mi madre.  
-Hola, mama.  
"Hola hija ¿Que tal?"  
-Muy bien, gracias por la documentación.  
"De nada ¿Vais a salir hoy?"  
-Si, vamos a casa de una amiga.  
"Genial, bueno te dejo que tenemos que ir a la comisaría. Adiós cielo, te quiero."  
-Y yo a ti mamá.  
La tarde la pasamos viendo la TV hasta que nos tuvimos que preparar.  
Yo me puse un jersey negro y una falda ajustada gris con lentejuelas. En los zapatos unos botines de tacón. De maquillaje hoy si que me arreglo mas. Rímel, sombra de ojos, un pinta labios que no se note mucho. También me pongo un collar y unos pendientes  
-¡Ya estoy!-Grito cogiendo el móvil y metiéndolo en un bolsito de fiesta.  
-Y yo.-Veo a Christina saliendo de su habitación a la vez que yo. Y justo suena el telefonillo.  
-Voy yo.-Digo riendo y voy al telefonillo.-¿Si?  
-Esperamos a las damas ¿Tardaran mucho?  
-No Will, estamos ya en la puerta.  
Bajamos y vemos los dos coches y los chicos apoyados en el coche de Will.  
-Tris tu vas con Cuatro y yo con Will.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No dejaras que vaya solo el pobre.  
-Oh no claro.  
Cuatro me acompaña hasta la puerta de su coche y me la abre, entro y me empiezo a poner nerviosa, estar con el me pone nerviosa.  
Entra en el coche y lo arranca como hace Will.  
-Bueno ¿Ya has organizado todo?  
-Si, por fin... eran cajas de mi antigua casa y las necesitaba, pero ya son las ultimas así que...  
-¿Estas contenta?  
-¿De que?  
-De vivir aquí, ósea de vivir en Nueva York.  
-Siempre ha sido mi sueño... supongo que mis pares se cansaron de verme hablar las 24 horas del día com Christina por el portátil y decidieron venir, los padres de Christina son muy ricos así que no están en casa nunca y es como si viviéramos juntas y solas. Así que si, estoy muy feliz de vivir en Nueva York.  
-Me alegro, ya estamos casi. Si necesitas algo búscame, Christina estará por ahí y puede que no la encuentres.  
-Oh pues gracias, tampoco creo que haga mucho. Un par de amigas y poco mas.  
-De todos modos yo estaré por ahí, si necesita algo... cualquier cosa en serio pídemelo.  
-Lo haré.  
Aparcamos el coche cerca de la casa de Al que esta en las afueras y es la típica casa americana de madera, dos o tres pisos. Lo que deseo desde que tengo 5 años... Chtistina me coge del brazo y me tira dentro, directamente me da un vaso. Estoy segura que es cerveza o algo de alcohol. Lo pruebo y en efecto era cerveza... le diría a Christina que es mi primera fiesta, que casi nunca bebo porque quiero que sea con ella la primera vez, como dijimos de pequeñas. Pero no lo hago, bebo y bebo. Christina me presenta a muchísima gente:Al, Caleb, Molly, Drew, Susan, Tori...  
Estoy sentada en el sofá bebiendo mas cerveza, debería parar pero no quiero.  
-Hola, soy Peter. Tú debes de ser la nueva.-El chico que se presenta se sienta a mi lado.  
-Oh, si soy Tris.  
-¿Y estas sola Tris?  
-He venido con mi mejor amiga pero esta... no se donde.  
-Pues yo te puedo hacer compañía.-Dios ¿Que se cree este?. Se acera a mi y lo aparto.  
-Estoy mejor sola.-Digo levantado me y poniéndome mas bebida en el vaso y no parar de beber. Por la forma en que me muevo estoy borracha pero me da igual. Menos si viene el asqueroso de Peter y vuelve a intentar besarme.  
-Tris ¿Te llevo a casa?-Noto unas manos en mi cintura que me hace estremecerme, pero se quien es. Es Cuatro y se que el me puede cuidar, o eso creo.  
-No, creo que estoy bien, salvo porque creo que he bebido demasiado.  
-Si, por eso lo digo. Ven te llevo a casa... tal y como estas terminaras vomitando en medio de la cocina.  
Al principio ando mas o menos bien pero luego cuando casi me caigo Cuatro me coge en volandas y me lleva hasta el asiento trasero del coche donde me tumba. En nada estoy en casa y por lo que siento voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.  
Cuatro me lleva hasta el apartamento y abre con las llaves que encuentra en mi bolso.  
-Ven anda.-Me vuelve a coger y me lleva al salón.  
-No creo que sea muy buena idea dejarme aquí... llévame al baño... segunda puerta a la derecha.-Me quita los zapatos y me lleva al baño donde me coloca sentada al lado de la taza.  
-Lo siento...-digo notando las nauseas.  
-Shh, tranquila no te agobies. No estaba haciendo nada importante, prefiero cuidarte. Vale, intenta vomitar. Así te sentirás mucho mejor.  
Asiento y a los pocos minutos estoy vomitando todo el alcohol que llevo en el cuerpo. Cuatro me sujeta por la frente y busca con la otra mano en mi bolso. Coge el móvil y por lógica y seguro para que Christina no se preocupe la llama.  
-Christina, no te asustes. Me he llevado a Tris a casa, estaba muy borracha y esta vomitando. Yo me quedo con ella. Si, si. Tranquila, adiós.  
Sigo vomitando hasta no se cuando, después me lleva a la habitación y coge el pantalón de chandal de esta mañana pero coge otra camiseta.  
-¿Puedes quitártelo tú?  
-Lo intentare...-Cuatro se marcha dejándome sola. Empiezo a desnudarme y a ponerme la ropa que me ha dejado, me cuesta un poco por el mareo pero lo hago enseguida. Al rato viene cuatro con un café en la mano. Pero se que es para el porque a mi no me gusta el café.  
-Metete en la cama, me quedo hasta que te duermas y luego llamo a Christina para que venga.  
-Quédate... no me importa que duermas conmigo, por mi mejor...  
-Vale, me quedo.  
-El padre de Christina tiene pijamas, puede que no te valgan pero deberías mirar.  
-Primero te voy a meter en la cama.-Abre la cama y me mete con mucho cuidado, me pone de lado, cosa que aprendí cuando tenia 13 años, cuando estas borracho puedes vomitar así que lo mejor es de lado.  
A los pocos minutos viene con un pantalón de pijama pero lleva su camiseta puesta, seguramente no le valgan. Se pone a mi lado y me acaricia el pelo sonriendo. No se porque ya que tendré el maquillaje horrible y no muy buena cara. Menos mal que después de vomitar me hizo lavarme los dientes, cosa que haría si o si pero... tengo que estar horrible.  
-¿Esto es una segunda cita Tris?  
-No lo se, Cuatro... no ha sido muy buena esta noche y menos para ti.  
-No te creas, estoy en la cama con la chica mas guapa de todo Nueva York que aun borracha esta preciosa.  
-Gracias de nuevo...  
-Tranquila.-Me abraza y me aprieta contra el.-Te salvare de lo que pueda.  
Le doy un beso en el cuello ya que es lo primero que encuentro y el me da entre las cejas y poco tiempo después me quedo dormida.


	3. Capitulo 3

La luz empezó a asomarse por la ventana y abrí los ojos, al principio me dolia mucho la cabeza y supuse que era por la resaca y el sol dándome en toda la cara así que me giro y veo a Cuatro dormido y medio recuerdo el porque esta aquí.  
Sonrío al ver su rostro. Su pelo un poco despeinado, sus labios cerrados pero tranquilos. Pongo mi cabeza en su pecho sonriendo y cuando me junto a el le despierto, mierda.  
-¿Estas despierto?-Murmuro mirando hacia arriba viendo sus ojos abrirse respondiendo yo misma a mi pregunta.-Lo siento, no era mi intención, es pronto puedes dormir más.  
-Tranquila, la que debería dormir mas eres tu ¿Que tal te encuentras?  
-No dejes que beba nunca mas...  
Sonríe de lado y me abraza contra el oliendo su aroma que me hace sonreír como una estúpida.  
-Tris...  
-¿Si?-Digo sobre su pecho que es donde me ha llevado el.  
-Me encantaría despertar así muchas mañanas.  
-Tus padres te matarían y si mis padres se enteran te meterían en el calabozo. Son polis.  
-Pues que nos encarcelen a los dos para seguir durmiendo juntos.-Me levanta la cara con suavidad. Me acerca a sus labios pero no se lo pondré fácil. Cuando estamos a muy pocos centímetros pongo un mano en su pecho y sonrío.  
-No beso asta la tercera cita.-Digo riendo.  
-Creo que no era así pero bueno.-Los dos saltamos en una carcajada.-Tris ¿Me has pedido una cita?  
-Tal vez... pero jura me que estaremos solos y que no habrá alcohol para emborracharme.  
-Lo prometo, pero... como veo que has jugado conmigo yo haré lo mismo, tendrás que esperar a que te llame.  
-Me parece bien.  
-¿Cuando empiezas las clases?  
-Mañana tengo que coger los libros y estare organizando me haré deberes para saber por donde vais y el lunes que viene empezare.  
-Pues ya veré cuando te llamo.  
-Mala persona.-Digo riendo y levantando me. Cosa que tengo que dejar y tumbarme en la cama... jodido alcohol.  
-Ven, yo te ayudo.-Cuatro se levanta rápidamente y donde mi levantando me despacio.-Ayer llame a Christina cuando te quedaste dormida la dije que querías que me quedara y ella dijo que o venia tarde o que mañana vendría.-Me dijo dejándome en el sofá.-También llame a mis padres y les dije que dormiría donde Will, sus padres no están.  
-No creo que aguante a Christina con esta resaca...  
Sonrío de lado y fue a la cocina mirando que podía coger para desayunar.  
-Tranquilo yo me encargo tu solo haz cafe para ti, yo ya no tengo nada para tomar pero no tengo mucha hambre.  
-¿Sigues con el estomago revuelto?  
-A mi lo de vomitar me dura...  
-Puedo hacerlo yo, no es justo que hagas tu algo para mi si no comes.  
-Dime que quieres.  
-Cabezota. Pues haz lo que tengas.  
Hago un poco de desayuno, una tostada y unos pocos huevos revueltos. Se lo pongo todo en un plato y el cafe en unta taza.  
-¿Te sirve?  
-De sobra, muchas gracias.  
-Tu me sacaste de la fiesta, me trajiste a casa y no recuerdo nada mas hasta despertarme hoy así que... gracias héroe. Ojalá habrías estado un poco antes. Peter no se si le conoces intento besarme ayer, creo que estaba peor que yo.  
Veo como se tensa derrepente y me doy cuenta que ha sido un error.  
-Es un gilipollas, ese habría hecho lo mismo estado borracho o no. En serio, si hace algo que tu no quieres como ayer dime lo.  
-Oye no pretendía que...  
-No, Tris. Ese tio me cae muy mal. Si vuelve a hacer algo dime lo. Se cree el mejor y es un mierda.  
-Vale, te lo diré.  
Acabo de desayunar en silencio como yo. Era domingo y el tendría que ir a su casa dentro de nada, cosa que no quiero. No tendría que haber dicho lo de la tercera cita... solo quiero besarlo y a saber que mas... ¡Dios Tris concentrare! Malditas hormonas...  
Cuando cabo lo recogí todo y deje la cocina limpia.  
-Debería irme ya, mis padres se preguntaran donde estoy y tu tendrás que recoger cosas.  
-Oh, si claro. Ve a ponerte tu ropa en la habitación de los padres de Chris así recogeré mi habitación y no te molestare.  
Cogio sus cosas de mi habitación y fue al gran cuarto del fondo poniendo su ropa mientras yo recogía el desastre de mi habitación y cuando acabe fui a limpiar mi cara que tenia restos del maquillaje de ayer. Me lave la cara y fui afuera justo cuando el salió poniendo su cinturón.  
-Bueno ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?  
-Oh, claro.-Empece andar y note como el me seguía, cuando llegue a la puerta se la abro.-Bueno, gracias de nuevo.  
-Gracias a ti.-Se acerco hasta estar muy cerca.-No se si podré aguantar hasta que te llame.  
-Ni yo...  
-No te voy ha dejar ganar, voy ha esperar...-Me dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios sonriendo.-Hasta luego.  
-Adios.-Digo sonriendo mientras cierro la puerta y voy al baño a ducharme pensando en que querría besarle antes, ahora, luego... Me voy desnudando pensando, mas bien intentando recordar lo de ayer y en como se había portado, todo un caballero. Me meto en la ducha y abro el grifo dejando caer las gotas de agua rodando por mi cuerpo pero ahora solo puedo pensar en sus labios y sus brazos que esta mañana estaban en mi cintura... dios ese chico me gustaba, mas que eso, me encantaba y sabia que el seria el chico perdecto para empezar esa historia que empezó en mi cabeza hace mucho.  
Cuando salí de la ducha vi a Christina sentada en los pies de mi cama con los brazos cruzados. Dios... en que estará pensando.  
-Una pregunta de si o no. ¿Lo has hecho con Cuatro?  
-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Nisiquiera nos hemos dado un beso, joder Chris un poco de sentimiento, ayer estaba muy borracha y el me trajo y le pedí que durmiera conmigo. Y se ha ido hace nada... creo que te llamo ayer ¿No? Oye y tu responde a lo mismo ¿Lo has hecho con Will?  
-Que caballero.-Se levanto y fue delante de mi y empezó lo que yo me temía desde esta mañana... gritar.-¡No pero estuvimos besándonos y me pido que fuera su novia y le dije que si!  
-Shh... Christina mi cabeza...  
-Mierda, lo siento... pero todo fue tan bonito... estoy enamorada.  
-Llevas con ese chico desde hace 3 meses así... creo que podía habértelo pedido antes...  
-Da igual, por fin estamos juntos ¿Y tú con Cuatro?  
-Bueno... no mucho. Desayuno y se fue.  
-¿No te beso?  
-Como ya te dije a tes, no. Pero porque yo no quise, quería una cita y no sabia como pedírselo y le dije que en la tercera cita podría besarme.  
-¿Tercera?  
-Bueno, dijimos que la primera fue con vosotros, la segunda seria el caldo de su tía pero al no poder seria la fiesta la segunda.  
-Y ahora solo piensas en sus labios y en cuando quedareis. Eres tonta.  
-Lo se... Oye... cuando nos hemos despertado el me ha dijo textualmente: "Me encantaría despertarme así muchas mañanas".  
-¡Joder! Ese tío o esta loco por ti o es un friki.  
-No es un friki.  
-Pues le gustas, asi son las cosas y solo en un mes. Oye tia ¿Como coño lo has hecho?  
-Yo no hice nada... tampoco creo que sea para tanto.  
-Hay cola para hablar con el, créeme es para tanto.  
-¿Y tu eres su amiga?  
-Ventajas de ser la novia de su mejor amigo.  
Bueno, voy a pedir chino para comer y estudiare un poco, mañana es lunes...  
Después de comer estudio con Christina para centrarme en lo que empezare en una semana cenamos lo que sobro de la comida y nos vamos a la cama ella hablando con Will y yo pensando en como seria escuchar la voz de Cuatro antes de dormir.

La semana pasa muy rápido, entre la organización y elegir actividades extra escolares, ponerme al día en los estudios y mas ya es domingo y Cuatro no me ha llamado, es normal que no me llamara entre semana pero no me ha llamado este fin de semana, aun que he estado liada echo de menos su rostro y su voz. Me voy a la ducha pensando en el como hice el anterior domingo, pero mañana empiezo las clases, paso de pensar en chicos si no me va a llamar. Cuando salgo me pongo el pijama mas caliente que tenga, en Nueva York esta haciendo un tiempo se perros y siempre estoy abrigada asta las cejas, me meto en la cama y esa noche sueño con lo mismo que los 7 días atrás, el beso de Cuatro.

-Hey, dormilona. Hay que levantarse ya o llegaremos tarde y si llegas tarde el primer día te deja mala reputación.  
-¡Dios!-Me levanto de un salto y me voy desnudando yendo al baño que esta al lado de mi habitación. Me meto en la ducha y no tardo ni 10 minutos en ducharme, salgo corriendo y miro mi armario pensando en que ropa ponerme.  
-No vayas muy vestida pero tampoco como una barrio bajera.-Coje mi jersey azul y mis vaqueros ajustados negros, unas converse(suyas) del mismo color que el jersey y una chaqueta negra de cuero.  
-Corre.-Dice saliendo de la habitación.  
Me pongo todo corriendo y meto todo en mi mochila, dejare los libros que no necesite en la taquilla pero prefiero llevarlos todos de una vez.  
Salgo corriendo con Christina cogiendo la tostada queme ha preparado y comiendo la en el camino, suerte que tenemos coche y no tenemos que ir andando. Cuando llego al instituto me quedo un poco embobada antes de entrar, Christina y yo coincidimos en muchas clases y por suerte las dos tenemos Literatura a primera, no se con quien me tocara sentarme pero espero que sea con ella... La clase casi esta al final del pasillo así que no me da tiempo ha ir a mi taquilla. Christina entra primero y luego yo pero el profesor me hace una seña para que me quede quieta, me giro hacia la clase mirando donde se sienta Christina y veo que se sienta detras con Will pero delante esta la persona causante de mis sueños, el que me debe una llamada, el que me debe el primer beso americano, Cuatro.  
-Bueno tu debes de ser la nueva alumna ¿Como te llamas?  
-Beatrice Prior. Pero prefiero que me llamen Tris.  
-Bueno Tris, te sentaras al lado de Tobias.-Señalo el asiento libre al lado se Cuatro. Espera... ¿Tobias? Se llama si... me cago en la... el sabia mi nombre y sabia que seria su alumna. Me la tenia jugada...  
Me siento al lado de Tobias y le miro enfadada.-Vas a pagarlas Cuatro...-Murmuro mirando hacia el frente atendiendo sobre lo que me dice el profesor. A los pocos minutos cuando habla para toda la clase noto que Cuatro pone su mano sobre la mía y la aparto para sujetarme la cabeza.  
-¿Estas enfadada?-Murmura en mi oído mientras sigo mirando al frente.  
-Si. Uno: No me has llamado. Dos: ¿Por que no me dijiste que íbamos al mismo instituto?  
-Uno: Me hiciste sufrir con la tercera cita. Dos: Era una sorpresa y si te decía mi nombre sabia mas que de sobra que lo adivinarías.  
No le contesto, estoy enfadada con el. Ni una llamada ni un puto mensaje...  
-Tris, lo siento solo quería picarte un rato... lo siento de verdad, mira hoy te haré un tour por el instituto, te enseñara tu taquilla y comeremos los 4. Y creo que estas enfadada porque no te llame y no lo hice porque mis padres se van este fin de semana de la ciudad y pensé en que si necesitábamos un lugar donde no estuvieran Will y Christina mi casa estaría bien. El viernes te recojo a las 6.  
-¿A las 6? Muy pronto ¿No crees?  
-Es que cenaremos mucho y así tendremos tiempo.  
Le miro levantando la ceja ¿Cenar mucho? Y lo de su casa me ponía nerviosa pero si es verdad que Will viene todos los días a casa y esta con Christina en el sofá besando se asta que se va...  
-Vale.  
Mira hacia delante sonriendo y yo no puedo quitarle el ojo de encima, al poco rato suena el timbre y tenemos 5 minutos para ir a la siguiente clase ¿Tour? Pues no creo que hagamos mucho turismo en 5 minutos.  
-Ven, te enseñare tu taquilla y te llevare a tu siguiente clase ¿Que te toca?  
-Ciencias.-Respondo saliendo con el.-El numero de taquilla 115.  
-Vale, tu taquilla queda cerca y tenemos la misma clase. Vamos.-Me coge de la mano y tira de mi asta el final del pasillo y giramos a la izquierda y al final, en la esquina esta mi taquilla "115" leo en la placa, vale ahora la clave. Cojo el candado y empiezo a marcar. 2... 5... 0... 4 la puerta se abre y abro mi mochila dejando todos los libros con la ayuda de Tobias. 2 minutos... cuando termino cierra la puerta y me coge de la mano tirando de mi hasta la clase. Me presento como lo hice en la anterior clase y así pasan las horas, Tobias me guía hasta mi clase y después a la siguiente y siguiente. Por fin llega la hora de comer y cuando salgo de la clase me encuentro ha Cuatro apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Me coge por enésima vez de la mano y tira de ella hasta encontrarnos con la pareja de nuestros mejores amigos. Camino al lado de Tobias agarrada de su mano que solo suelta cuando me deja en clase. La gente nos mira, me mira y comenta en susurros... me estoy poniendo mala. Solo estoy de la mano de Cuatro no de la mano de Brat Pitt... Cuando llegamos al comedor nos sentamos en una mesa con la comida en bandejas. La mesa es redonda así que estamos todos juntos; Cuatro a mi derecha, Christina a mi izquierda y al lado de Christina, Will.  
-Bueno Tris ¿Que tal?  
-Pues bien supongo. Prefiero estar en casa pero también quería venir.  
-Te enseñaria yo el instituto pero Cuatro no deja que ni yo ni Will te toque, el te coge de la mano y te lleva de lado a lado.  
-Es para que Peter sepa que no tiene que tocarla. A parte de que me gusta estar así con ella ¿Que te importa Chris?  
-Espera... ¿Que coño ha hecho ese imbécil de Peter?  
-Intento besar a Tris, me lo contó el domingo, el muy carbón piensa que todas son suyas cuando algunas no lo son.  
-Pues me parece muy bien, solo queda dejárselo claro con un beso apasionado en la puerta del isti.-Me miro Christina y me guiño un ojo mientras Cuatro se acercaba a mi.  
-¿Que te parece, Tris?¿Le dejamos claro que no eres suya? Ais no... tengo que esperar al viernes... pues nada.  
-De todos modos si hiciera eso sabes quien se pondría celosa, la puta de Jeanine.  
-Dios que pesadez de chica por dios... no me va a dejar tranquilo.  
-¿Quien es Jeanine?  
-La capitana del equipo de animadoras, se cree que todo es suyo incluido mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad Tobias?  
Miro a Cuatro que esta apoyado en la mesa dándose cabezazos. Cuando sube la cabeza pongo la mano para pararle.  
-¿Quien es?¿La tia del fondo que me mira como si me quisiera matar?  
-Si.  
Asiento y me pongo como Tobias juntando mi boca a su oido.  
-No te voy a besar pero si puedo hacer como tal, gira la cabeza.-El obedece y me mira, pone su brazo en mi cintura y me atrae hacia el y me sonríe.  
-Mira, te voy a dar besos en la comisura de los labios, no te emociones.-Murmuro riendo y dándole pequeños besos, que seguro que son besos. Pongo el brazo detras de su cuello por si pasa gente. Al cabo de unos minutos me separo y me incorporo como el pero me empieza a besar por el cuello.  
-Bueno deja un poco para mi.-Dice riendo Christina tirando de mi brazo.  
-Pero yo la tenia antes.-Me vuelve a coger Tobias.  
-Bueno, dejarme los dos.-Digo riendo.-Pero si no te moles ta Christina me gustaría estar con mi chico.  
-Esa es mi chica.-Contesta riendo Cuatro mientras me abraza contra el.  
Cuando acabamos la profesora de Español me manda a su despacho que voy muy rápido.  
-Buenas señora Roth.  
-Hola señorita Prior, siéntese.  
Me acerco a las dos sillas que hay detrás de su gran mesa y me siento lo mas formal posible.  
-Tengo dos chicos que necesitan un poco de ayuda, uno es tu compañero Tobias Eaton que si no tengo mal entendido el te ayuda en literatura y el otro chico es Albert.  
-Conozco a los dos, me encantara ayudarlos y con Tobias no hay problema quedaremos y nos repartiremos las tareas.  
-Eso a vuestra elección. El jueves hay una excursión y el viernes tendrías que ayudarme en la exposición si no te importa.  
-¿Excursión?¿Exposición? Me lo aclara.-Sonrío mirándola.  
-Lo siento, intente contactar con usted pero no pude. El jueves hay una excursión a un museo, su curso ira y me vendría bien que vinieras por si necesito que les expliques algo que en España no hacéis o no se, de todos modos iras, ayudarme no es una obligación y el viernes tampoco pero tenemos una exposición y nos gustaría que vinieras ya que es para que mas gente entre en Español el próximo curso.  
-¿Y las clases?  
-Hablaría con tus profesores, les explicaría el porque y no creo que pongan objeción.  
-Es mi primer día aquí, tal vez piensen que no quiero asistir y no quiero que piensen eso, me tomo muy en serio mis clases y mas en este curso que es el ultimo.  
-Si, lo se... tienes que estar muy estresada... pero no pasaría nada, harías los deberes y alguna compañera te explicaría que han dado. Es tu elección.  
Suspire no quería que me tacharan como baga pero no quería que le pusieran mala nota en Español por no ayudar en lo que me dijeron que tendría que hacer.  
-Acepto si nadie pone objeciones. Será un placer ayudarle pero ¿Christina no ayuda con eso?  
-Oh si pero ya que te tenemos aquí penamos que tu podrías darla un descanso.  
-Claro. Bueno ¿Algo mas?  
-No pero si tuviera una película o algún libro infantil o algo en español...  
-Se lo traeré, lo entiendo. Bueno gracias por todo señora Roth.  
-Adiós, Beatrice.  
-Oh, llámeme Tris.  
-Adiós, Tris.-Corrige la profesora mientras salgo. Cierro la puerta y veo a una chica rubia apoyada en la pared... mierda es Jeanine.  
-¿Tú eres la nueva no?  
-Si, Beatrice.  
-Y la nueva ligue de Cuatro.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es mas yo no creo que tu seas nada de el así que...  
-Soy una ex, y te diré que todos los meses tiene a alguien nuevo. Solo te aviso.-Se gira marchándose en dirección contraria que yo.  
-Zorra.-Murmuro alejando me de ahí.  
¿Esa puta pija que se ha creído? No tiene derecho ha hablarme así y menos hablar de... ¿Cuatro tiene una chica cada mes? Eso que me importa, no creo que sea nadie para el, o tanto como ella... maldita zorra asquerosa.  
-¿Tris?-Oigo una voz conocida detrás de mi pero por suerte no es Cuatro.  
-Eh... ¿Al?  
-Si, me han dicho que me ayudaras en Español, gracias.  
-Oh, de nada. Te veo mañana ¿Si? Tengo ganas de llegar a casa.  
-Claro, es tu primer día, te comprendo, bueno adiós.  
Se va por la puerta corriendo como yo hago pero yo voy despacio, al salir veo a Christina y Will abrazando se y luego veo a Cuatro. Bajo la mirada pero a mitad de camino veo a Jeanine sonriendo.  
Camino hacia ellos y cuando Tobias va a abrazarme lo aparto cogiendo a Christina del brazo.  
-Hey Tris... ¿Estas bien?.-Me susurra Christina después de despedirse de los dos.  
-No... pero no quiero hablar de ello.  
-Claro.-Me besa la cabeza y me abraza llevándome al coche.  
El viaje es silencioso, al llegar a casa me tumbo en el sofá con Christina y ella me consuela mientras sollozo en silencio. El teléfono empieza a sonar y la miro para decirla que lo coja ella.  
-¿Si?. Oh hola, si espera.  
Me da el teléfono sin decirme quien es.  
-¿Hola?-Digo lo mas normal que puedo.  
-Tris... ¿Estas llorando?-es Cuatro el asqueroso de el el rastrero que no le importo una mierda que pensé que no me importaba pero no es así.  
-No te interesa.-Colgué tirando el teléfono al sofá. Christina me mira asustada.-Era Tobias...  
-Mierda... es por el ¿Verdad? Estas triste porque paso algo.  
-No quiero hablar de ello pero si, es por el.  
-Duerme un poco, yo te preparo el caldo y hoy haré tus deberes por hacérmelos a mi toda la semana pasada.  
-No hace falta...  
-No.-Me interrumpe tapando me la boca.-Es una orden, duerme.  
Sonrío tristemente y me tumbo quedándome dormida.  
No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero me despierto por el timbre. Me levanto y voy a la puerta abriéndola, supuse que seria Will pero era Cuatro, el único que no quería ver.  
-Tenemos que hablar.


	4. Capitulo 4

Tenemos que hablar.-Puso una mano en la puerta al ver que yo intento cerrarla.  
-No, no hay nada de que hablar.  
-Tris déjame pasar.  
-Ni lo sueñes.-Hago fuerza para cerrarla pero no soy nada fuerte. No se como lo hace pero entra y me coge en brazos, mas bien me pone en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.  
-¡Christina!-Grito intentando bajar.  
-¿Que cojones Cuatro?  
-Buenas tardes, no voy hacerla nada, solo voy a refrescara un poco.  
Christina se ríe y me deja con Tobias entrando en el baño.  
-¡Hay dios... no Cuatro no!  
-¿Me vas a escuchar?  
-Ni una mierda te vuelvo a escuchar.  
-Que mal educada, vamos a ver si es que esas sucia.-Me mete en la ducha, me baja y cierra las cortinas. Intento moverme pero el me abraza contra el y no puedo moverme. Derrepente abre el grifo y el agua esta congelada.  
-¡Tobias!-Grito en un gruñido.  
El cierra el grifo después de un minuto y me mira.  
-¿Vas a escucharme?  
-No te vas a ir hasta que lo haga verdad?-Asiente sonriendo.-Te escucho.  
Me coge pero esta vez de la cintura y me saca fuera de la bañera. Me da una toalla y yo le doy otra limpia. Después de secarnos en silencio yo me pongo un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera que pone "New York City". Christina da a Tobias ropa que de dejo Will un día. Cuatro me pidió que le esperara en el sofá. Asi que ahí le espero con una taza de caldo en la mano que me paro Christina cuando dormía.  
-Muy original tu sudadera.-Sonrie Cuatro sentándose a mi lado.  
-Cuatro... ve al tema.  
-¿Que te dijo Jeanine?  
-No seré otro ligue mensual, Cuatro.  
-¿De que hablas?¿Ligue mensual?  
-Jeanine me dijo que cada mes tenias un nuevo ligue y yo... no quiero ser una mas...  
-Sabes no te negare que no he tenido mas novias pero... no siento nada como lo que siento por ti.  
-¿Que sientes?-Digo muy nerviosa por la respuesta.  
-Me gustas, siento cosas que no había sentido antes, puede ser amor o puede que no pero lo seguro es que me gustas, mucho y te juro que no he salido con nadie mas desde hace meses.  
-Yo... mira esto va a sonar a que no siento lo mismo pero yo siento lo mismo y tu prueba de la verdad la has visto en como me he puesto...  
-Si, ya lo veo... ¿sabes otro idioma que no sea español?  
-Que cambio de tema... pues se hablar un poco noruego.  
-¿Noruego?  
-Me parece interesante, ¿Que quieres que te diga?  
-¿Como se dice "me gustas"?  
-Mmm... jeg liker.  
-Pues Tris. Jeg liker.-Al instante me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, el me levanta la barbilla suavemente.-Tris, te besaría ahora mismo pero como no puedo dejare de pensar en ello y darte un beso aquí.-Señala mi comisura de los labios donde pocos segundos después me besa.-Aquí.-Señala mi cuello y hace lo mismo.  
-¿Iras a la excursión del jueves?  
-Si tu vas, iré.  
-Pues ve escogiendo una pareja.  
-Creo que lo has entendido mal, si tu vas conmigo yo iré.  
-Oh... pues iré contigo. El viernes también salgo antes.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Me corro clases.-Le guiño un ojo y río.-Voy a ayudar en la exposición para que mas gente se apunte a la asignatura.  
-Genial, pues será mucho mejor así.  
-¿No tienes que ir a casa?  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-Tendrás cosas que hacer... y no quiero entretenerte.  
-Lo hice todo antes de venir, era eso o no venir, mis padres no me dejaban ir sin que todo estuviera hecho.  
-Ah pues nada.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Incomoda mas bien.  
-Te recuerdo que medio instituto piensa que me has besado.  
-No tiene nada que ver.  
-Ven anda.-Me coge del brazo y me tira hacia el con suavidad y me abraza quedándome con la espalda en su pecho.-Lo que mas me gustaría es mañana llevarte al insti, dejarte en clase y cuando veamos a Jeanine besarte.  
-Per no puedes.  
-Si que puedo, menos una cosa. Lo que ella a querido es que te alejes de mi y eso no va a pasar, si mañana hacemos eso la va a joder.  
-No se yo...  
-Confía en mi.  
-Vale ¿Mañana tienes planes para la tarde?  
-¿Por que?  
-No pienses nada raro, es por lo de las clases.  
-Oh, vale.  
-Aquí no podemos, Christina vendrá con Will.  
-Pues ven a mi casa.  
-¿Tus padres no dirán algo?  
-Trabajan asta tarde.  
-Vale pues... mañana en tu casa. Mmm ¿Después de clase?  
-Listo, mañana te llevo y te recojo.  
-¿Y Christina?  
-Que la lleve Will.  
-Si no le importa... por mi no hay problema.  
El resto de la tarde la pasamos viendo la tele abrazandonos, durmiendo... Todavía me da vergüenza que sepa que me gusta, es todo muy... no se... solo quiero que llegue el viernes y tengamos el beso...  
-Tris, tengo que irme ya.  
-Oh, claro.-Me levanto y el después que yo.-Llévale la ropa a Will. Pero si esto es una costumbre: dormir o mojarme. Te aconsejo que te traigas un pantalón por lo menos.  
-Tris, eso es muy raro.-Me acerca el.-Pero tiene su parte bonita.  
-Dios.-Empiezo a reir.-Por ejemplo cuando yo iba a casa de Christina cuando éramos pequeñas, tenia ropa en su casa por si me manchaba o algo así.  
-¿Y tu a mi no me vas a dar ropa?  
-Eso suena muy raro.  
-Has dicho lo mismo que yo.  
-Te la daré el lunes si el viernes sale bien.  
-¿Seguimos a lunes?  
-Si.  
-No creo que pueda aguantar...  
Me acerco a sus labios, tanto que casi se rozan.-Te jo-des.-le beso en la comisura de los labios.-Ahora tienes que irte.  
Le acompaño hasta la puerta y después de que me de el otro beso baja y cuando ya pensé que se había ido oigo el telefonillo.  
-¿Cuatro que quieres?  
-Me gusta tu sujetador.  
-Pero que... ¡Tobias!-Solo oigo risas al otro lado.  
-¿Se a ido ya?  
-Si...  
-¿Me lo puedes explicar?  
-Lo has escuchado detrás de la puerta.-Digo riendo.  
-Si... me has pillado... ¡Te odio!-Reímos a la vez mientras se acerca hacía mi.-Mentira, en realidad te quiero mucho.  
-Mañana creo que será peor que hoy. Como Jeanine me ha mentido vamos a hacer todo el día juntos, Cuatro y yo. Y es pues de clase me lleva a su casa para estudiar y no se si aguantare...  
-Se fuerte, aun que sea difícil.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Se la respuesta pero quiero que me lo digas en persona y no detrás de dos pantallas.  
-Dispara.  
-¿Eres... virgen?-La pregunta bueno la palabra mas difícil que salga de mi boca, y todo lo que tenga relacionado con el sexo. Supongo que es normal, el temor pero es muy difícil.  
-No, ya lo sabes el día que cumplí 16 lo hice con Will pero como luego cortamos... aun que ya estamos mucho mejor ¿Por que? Yo ya se que sigues siendo virgen ¿Pasa algo?  
-No, si... no lo se. Que pasa si Cuatro es el primero, ni se como decírselo.  
-Te estas saltando pasos, nisiquiera te ha besado.  
-Lo se pero...  
-Es normal que estés así, no pasa nada.  
-Tienes razón ¿Cuando vienen tus padres?  
-El miércoles y el jueves, pero no vuelven hasta navidad.  
-Sabes que me tengo que ir luego ¿no? En navidad digo.  
-Si, lo se. Tranquila iremos a visitarte.  
-¿Tus padres y tú?  
-Tobias, Will y yo.  
-Hay dios... no.  
-Si, no hay mas discusión.  
-Vale.  
Ya era un poco tarde para hacer el vago así que organice mis cosas, me duche y cenamos hablando de nosotras y las historias que nos contábamos de pequeñas. Todo era perfecto. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir recordé que Cuatro se dejo la ropa en casa y que se estaba secando así que mañana se la llevaría, menudo despiste.

El día empezó bien, me duche me puse una camiseta de manga larga negra con un texto y una chaqueta encima pero no la de abrigo. Un pantalón pirata y unos botines que llegaban casi hasta donde acababan los pantalones. Cuando estábamos desayunando Cuatro me envió un mensaje "Estoy en 5 minutos". Cogi mis cosas y baje esperándole.  
-Hola.  
-Hola, guapa.  
Me subo al coche y le miro como el hace conmigo.  
-¿Que?-Digo al fin y el solo niega con la cabeza y arranca.  
En el camino el enciende la radio y sale una de mis canciones favoritas Wake me up de Avicii. Empiezo a tararearla y Cuatro me empieza a mirar.  
-¿Que? Me gusta mucho la canción.  
-Solo te estaba mirando, no me molesta que la cantes.  
Seguí tarareando la asta que Cuatro y yo empezamos a cantar haciendo el tonto.  
-¡No es así!-Digo riendo.  
-Se mas ingles que tu, shh.  
-Pero no llegas a los todos.-Digo riendo y cantando.-¿Ves es asi?  
-Bueno ya acabo la canción.  
-Y ya casi estamos ¿Preparado?  
-¿Tú?  
-Yo no creo que tenga que fingir nada.-Toma ahí estamos Tris, el no será el único lanzado.  
-Yo tampoco.-Dice aparcando. Sale el antes y me abre la puerta, esto me recuerda a Crepúsculo.  
Me coge de la mano y después la pone en mi cintura acercándome a el. Después de ayer en la salida seguro que Jeanine piensa que a ganado pero no se lo pondré tan fácil a la muy zorra. Caminamos rumbo a la clase de Matemáticas que es lo que nos toca a los cuatro, Tobias no me suelta en ningún momento, seguro que si pudiera acercarme mas a el lo haría, pero no puede. En matemáticas las mesas son individuales como pasa general mente pero no en literatura, creo que es por los libros, así no hay que comprar tantos. Después de matemáticas vamos a ciencias y después a música y así pasan las horas, las clases se me hacen amenas sobretodo si estoy con Tobias, nos miramos todo el rato riendo y diciendo tonterías. En toda la mañana hemos visto a Jeanine 4 veces y en todas tenia un humor de perros, cuando Tobias la miraba ella me miraba a mi y yo sonreía o le mandaba besos. Y a lo tonto era la hora de ir a comer.  
-Creo que como sigáis así Jeanine va a explotar.  
-¿Por que no os besáis y la dejáis ya muda? Así no tendremos que oír su voz odiosa.-Dice Will mientras saluda a Christina con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Por que no pueden, un estúpido trato que han hecho ¿Por que no lo dejáis?  
-Por que ella no quiere pero así el lunes, si la princesita quiere a cada hora será uno.  
-Dios ahora soy yo la que se va a dar golpes contra la mesa.-Y eso hago me golpeo la cabeza suavemente como hizo Cuatro ayer.  
-Para, te vas hacer daño.-Y Cuatro hace lo que yo hice ayer parar poniendo la mano ente la mesa y la cabeza.-Y no queremos eso.  
-Que mono eres Tobias.-Digo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole.  
-Madre mía que dos...-Dice Christina mirándonos.  
-Hablaron...-Digo tirándole un trozo de pan.  
-¡Oye! Veras en casa. Tobias ven a casa y refrescara de nuevo.  
-¿Perdón?-Dice Will mirando. Cuatro y después a mi.  
-Sabes que ella estaba enfadada y bueno como no quería hablar conmigo fui a su casa y la metí en la ducha, con ropa pervertido.-Dijo riendo.  
-Ah... que normal todo chicos.  
-Christina hoy no estaré en casa ¿Recuerdas?  
-Si, verdad... ¿Y que hago yo?  
-Los deberes es una actividad muy buena, sobretodo para el ultimo curso.  
-Aguafiestas ¿Will vienes y me ayudas?  
Miro a Cuatro riendo y al poco saltamos todos en una carcajada. Cuando tuvimos que ir a clase, por fin la ultima clase nos dieron un papel donde ponía lo de la excursión y explicaciones sobre la actividad, como era de esperar Will iria con Christina y a Cuatro si no me como nada le preguntaron como 4 chicas, y siempre decía lo mismo "Ya tengo pareja." Esa frase me inquietaba un poco pero no mucho. Cuando acabo la clase Tobias me acompaño a mi taquilla y cogí los libros que necesitaría para los deberes y nos fuimos en su coche como cuando venimos por la mañana.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Gracias por que Cuatro?  
-Por dejar claro a la zorra de Jeanine que te importa una mierda lo que diga.  
-Tampoco se porque me puse ayer así, tengo una ligera idea pero tampoco fue para llorar, apenas te conozco.  
-Bueno, igual eres sensible ¿Por que crees que te pusiste así?  
-No tengo un buen historial de amor. Siempre ha sido para tener a alguien o solo para dar celos a alguien, supongo que paso del tema por eso pero... cuando vine aquí quise que fuera diferente y por ahora... lo único que cambia es que tengo nuevos amigos.  
-¿Piensas que salgo contigo para dar celos a alguien?  
-No, no he dicho eso. Pero el tema de Jeanine me pone furiosa y bueno... no se, tal vez exageré.  
-Bueno tu intenta evitarla.  
-Si.  
En seguida llegamos a su casa, no se diferencia tanto del apartamento de Christina, es grande como el suyo aun que la distribución es diferente y el edificio y ubicación también.  
-¿Quieres algo?-Miro a Cuatro que ya esta sin los zapatos y yendo a la cocina.  
-No, estoy bien. ¿Como lo vamos hacer?  
-Tranquila, son las 4:30 hay tiempo de sobra.  
-Claro.-Murmuro andando por la casa hasta ir a la puerta de la cocina donde me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.  
-Bueno ¿Que quieres hacer?-Me encojo de hombros un poco incomoda.-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?  
-Vale.-Sonrío y el me coge de la mano llevándome al salón, luego a un despacho, después me enseña las habitaciones y por ultimo la suya.  
-Es mas pequeña que la tuya.-Me dice entrando.  
-Es bonita de todos modos, a mi me gusta.  
-Me alegro.  
Situación incomoda... me gustaría dormir como el hizo conmigo el día de la fiesta y como si leyera mis pensamientos dice.  
-Me parece justo que te tumbes en mi cama como yo dormí en la tuya.  
Me acerco a la cama y me tumbo.  
-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?  
-Nada.-Se tumba a mi lado.-Solo que es justo que te tumbes cuando yo lo hice en la tuya.  
-Que mas dará eso...  
-Lo se, pero estas tan incomoda como yo ¿Me equivoco?  
-Para nada.  
-Ahí lo tienes. Bueno a ver ¿Cual es tu serie favorita?  
-Pretty Little Liars ¿Tú?  
-Game of Thrones. ¿Canción favorita?  
-Me pones en una mala situación.  
-Bueno pues... ¿Cantante favorito?  
-Taylor Swift o Miley Cyrus.  
-Cancion favorita de cada una.  
-Pues de Taylor es un poco difícil pero puede que "Mine" y Miley "Goodbye". Tu turno.  
-No tengo grupo ni canción favorito, lo siento.  
-Mala persona.-Sonrio.-Primer beso.  
-Susan en octavo. Tú.  
-Pues... la verdad dejemos a mi historial de España atrás.  
-Vale ¿Color favorito?  
-Morado y negro.  
-Gris y negro.  
-Cumpleaños.  
-17 de Febrero.  
-25 de Abril.  
-No se que mas preguntarte, Tris.  
-¿Naciste en Nueva York?  
-Si, pero no siempre vivi en la ciudad, tengo una casa en el bosque. Te llevare cuando quieras.  
-Gracias, te lo diré. Mmm ¿Película favorita?  
-Resident Evil, cualquiera ¿Tú?  
-La 5 de Resident es la mejor o la 4. Pues o The Hunger Games o Remembre me.  
-Wow, espera ¿Has visto Resident Evil?  
-Si, todas y mas de una vez.  
Seguimos hablando y riendo mientras que el me abraza y me acaricia el pelo y como era de esperar me quedo dormida en sus brazos.


	5. Capitulo 5

(POV Cuatro)

Miro a Tris mientras le acaricio el pelo, pensando en la suerte de chocar con ella en la calle, de que conociera a Christina y de ser la chica mas maravillosa de todas.  
Todo esta pasando muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos pero nos hemos sincerado y no quiero perderla, seria lo peor que me pueda pasar. Tengo todo preparado para el viernes, y si todo sale bien dormirá conmigo como quiero que haga desde hace una semana.  
Estoy harto de Jeanine, ha mentido a Tris y casi lo hecha todo a perder, y eso ha hecho que no me separe de Tris ni un solo momento.  
Adoro sus ojos, su voz, la forma de ponerse nerviosa y ser atrevida a la vez...  
Sigo acariciando la el pelo sonriendo, pensando en como será bésela y como será salir con ella o hacerlo con ella. Mierda Cuatro concentra te, pero no puedo. Cada vez que estoy a su lado es como si notara mis hormonas bailar por mi cuerpo...  
Tris se mueve y abre esos preciosos ojos mirándome sonriente.  
-Buenas tardes Tirs  
-Buenas tardes Cuatro.

(POV Tris)

Abro los ojos y veo a Cuatro a mi lado. Mierda me he dormido.  
-Buenas tardes Tris.-Me mira sonriente.  
-Buenas tardes Cuatro.-Me incorporo en la cama.-Lo siento...  
-¿Por quedarte dormida? No seas tonta, tenias sueño.  
-Pero las clases...  
-Que mas da, empezaremos la semana que viene y punto.  
-Mmm, vale.-Me toco el pelo.-¿Que hora es?  
-Son las 6.  
-Joder... tengo que ir a casa... o Christina te empezara a llamar...  
-Que atenta.-Me sonríe.-Vale, te llevo a casa.  
-Puedo ir andando...  
-Es casi de noche y hace mucho frío. Te llevo a casa.  
-Vale.-Me levanto de la maca y me estiro la ropa.-Voy a por mis cosas.  
Voy hasta la entrada donde deje mis cosas. Cojo mis cosas y al poco viene Cuatro con una sudadera.  
-Vamos.-Me sonríe y yo rodeo su brazo saliendo de su casa.  
El viaje en coche es silencioso, ninguno habla.  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despido de el en el coche con un beso en la mejilla y salgo rápido del coche para entrar en el portal. Subo hasta casa y cuando abro la puerta están Christina y Will besando se.  
Hago ruido con mi garganta y ellos paran.-Hola.-Sonrío.  
-Hola, Will ya se iba.-Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta y yo voy al salón apoyando me en el sofá. Cuando se cierra la puerta Christina me mira.  
-Lo siento... no era mi intención...  
-Tranquila, ya se iba ¿Que tal habla español Cuatro?  
-Me quede dormida.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Pues me enseño su casa y luego en su cuarto me dijo que era justo que me tumbara en la cama, lo hice y nos preguntamos cosas para conocernos. Al final me quede dormida...  
-No pasa nada, no creo que se lo tome mal.  
-Lo se. Solo quiero que sea jueves ya...-Sonrío.- y vienes.  
-Si yo también, mañana no hagas planes, estarán mis padres y...  
-Lo se, lo se. Me voy a la ducha y me voy a dormir, no tengo mucha hambre.  
-Oh, claro ve.  
Voy al cuarto y me ducho. Luego me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama quedándome dormida aun que me cuesta un poco mas ya que dormí en casa de Tobias.

-Buenos días.-Saludo a Christina con un beso en la mejilla.-¿Hay café?  
-¿Tú café?  
-Yo no dije que no me gustara solo que prefiero el caldo bueno ¿Hay?  
-Si, en la cafetera.  
Me sirvo cafe en una taza y desayuno unas tortiras y una tostada.  
-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto mirando el reloj.-Son 30.  
-Si, solo tengo que coger los libros.  
Al poco llega con sus libros, bajamos y vamos en su coche cantando Crazy Kids de Ke$ha.  
-Oye, mañana en la excursión salimos antes ¿No?  
-Si, en el papel ponía d salimos antes pero no comemos allí. Así que comeremos fuera cualquier cosa.  
-Me parece bien ¿Donde iréis el viernes?  
-Pues no lo se dijo que cenaríamos mucho o algo así.  
-Pues han dado lluvia...  
-Lo se, bueno da igual ya veremos que pasa.  
Llegamos al instituto, en el camino veo a Jeanine.  
-¿Que?¿Cuatro se canso de ti?  
Me paro y voy donde ella.  
-Mira guapa, yo no se que te paso con Cuatro pero si te llaman zorra será por algo a mi no me metas en esos líos ya que Cuatro conmigo por lo menos me trata bien y la que parece que agonías eres tú.  
-Oye niñata no se...  
-No se que vas a decir pero es mejor que te calles.-Me acerco a ella.  
-Eh, eh, eh. Vamos Tris, no merece la pena.-Cuatro esta detrás mío cogiendo me de la mano para que me fuera y en realidad tiene razón, no merece la pena así que me giro y empiezo andar con el.-¿Estas bien?  
-Si, solo que me molesta que hable mal de ti la muy guarra...  
-Eh, tranquila.-Estamos en la puerta de clase pero el me para antes de entrar y le miro.-Se que es muy pesada pero quiero que sepas que pases de sus comentarios, yo ahora solo quiero estar contigo no con esa zorra ni con nadie mas.-Me abraza y yo sonrío.-Yo no voy hacer lo que te hicieron allí.-Me susurro antes de soltarme y entrar en clase.

-Hola chicas ¿Que tal las clases?.-Sonríe la madre de Christina.  
Las clases habían sido largas, los cuatro intentábamos evitar a Jeanine o a sus amigas, no me separe de Tobias ya que casi todas las clases que teníamos eran juntos en la comida no hable mucho y luego toco gimnasia así que estaba cansada.  
-Oh muy bien mamá, pero queremos ducharnos. Tuvimos gimnasia a ultima y...  
-Oh, si claro chichas, ir a ducharos, os hemos traído unos regalos desde la India.  
Las dos nos duchamos muy deprisa, si lavarse el pelo ya que eso nos atrasaría. Me puse ropa para estar por casa y fui al salón donde estaban los padres se Christina y ella.  
-Hola cielo.-Se levanto la madre y me dio un fuerte abrazo.-¿Que tal el viaje?  
-Oh, cansado pero merece la pena, gracias por todo y sobretodo por el móvil.  
-Nada cielo, era un regalo de tu cumple perdido.-Empezamos a reír.-Bueno y las clases ¿Que tal?  
-Muy bien, Christina me ayuda con algunas cosas y se me hacen amenas, aun que todavía me estoy acostumbrando.  
-Bueno, os hemos traído unos regalos.  
Después de darnos los regalos hablamos con ellos y después nos fuimos hacer los deberes. Cuando acábanos la cena ya estaba lista, hecha por ellos y estaba muy buena. Después llame a mi madre para contarle lo que hice estos días aun que después estuvo hablando con la madre de Christina.  
Me tumbo en la cama y suena el móvil, un mensaje.  
"Ya es jueves, solo queda un día. Avisa a Christina que llegaras tarde. Besos C".  
No tarde ni un segundo en responder.  
"Esta mas que avisada de que llegare tarde, ella a quedado con Will. T".  
Bloquee el móvil y me dormí pensando en que ya es jueves.

(Vale la visita será muy corta. 1-No quiero hacer el capitulo muy muy largo. 2-Quiero que llegue el viernes ya! Pero si queréis después os lo puedo hacer mas largo pero después jajaja.)  
Me puse una camiseta blanca metida por el pantalón corto, unos calcetines negros por debajo de las rodillas y unas botas negras. Un abrigo negro.  
-Hoy vas muy negra ¿no?-Me dice la madre de Christina mientras me sirve una taza de caldo, se ha acordado de mi.  
-Gracias por el caldo.-Digo sonriendo.-Ah, bueno en invierno suelo llevar marrón o negro. Pero si...  
-Vas muy guapa no te quería incomodar. Bueno tengo que preparar la maleta, nos vamos al medio día. A ver si llega diciembre ya y nos tomamos las vacaciones, iremos a visitaros, y Christina quería llevar a unos amigos a verte.  
-Si, lo se. Bueno espero que el mes no se os haga muy largo, gracias por todo de verdad.  
-Cariño tu sueño era vivir en NY, nosotros vivimos aquí, tu mejor amiga vive aquí. Era lo menos que podía hacer.  
Christina viene a la cochina y desayuna lo que nos ha preparado su madre. Tostadas, huevos revueltos con bacon y un boyo de pan.  
Empezamos a comer, hoy nos hemos levantado un poco antes para despedirnos y poder llegar bien aun que nos vienen que buscar los chicos en el coche de Will.  
-No puedo mas.-Dice Christina bajando de la silla. Derrepente suena el timbre.-¡Mamá, papá nos vamos!  
Vienen los dos y nos dan un gran abrazo, nos despedimos de ellos y bajamos al coche donde esta Will delante y Cuatro detrás, entramos como nuestras parejas de la "excursión"  
-Me gusta tu ropa.-Me dice Cuatro cerca de mi.  
-Tu también vas bien. Solo es que no quiero llevar vaqueros y sudaderas todos los días.  
-Tu camiseta de abajo es de media manga, menos mal que tu abrigo es abrigado.  
-Supongo.-Digo sonriendo.  
Llegamos al instituto donde tenemos que esperar al ir. Cuando por fin vimos la exposición la mi profesora de español me dijo que los profesores no pusieron ningún problema, que darían a Christina los deberes que tendría que hacer. El resto del día lo pase con Cuatro, Christina y Will. Cuando tuvimos que ir a casa cuatro no paraba de decir "mañana" o "mañana, mañana es viernes".  
Al llegar a casa me ducho y estudio todo lo que tengo para el lunes para pasar el mejor fin de semana que pueda.  
-Ya es tarde ¿Has terminado?  
-Si, es para el lunes pero ya sabes. Ve haciendo la cena.  
-Ya esta, mi madre dejo cena para casi un mes.  
-Pues me ducho y voy.  
Hago todo rápidamente porque cuanto antes me vaya a la cama antes será viernes. La cena esta muy buena, no viene mucho pero siempre que viene hace la comida y siempre esta genial.  
-Buenas noches Chris.-La abrazo dándola un beso en la mejilla.  
-Buenas noches Tris.  
Me voy a la cama con la ropa de mañana lista. Solo serán unas horas por la mañana y poder ponerme ese precioso vestido.


	6. Capitulo 6

Me despierto sonriendo, me ducho y me pongo un vestido sin mangas con cuello estilo camisa, estampado de pequeñas flores marrones con fondo azul. Unos botines con tacón–No muy apropiados para el instituto–un collar de un búho y un reloj con tiras.  
-¿Vas a ir así al instituto?  
-En realidad voy a ayudar...  
-Lo se, lo se-me interrumpe Christina riendo.-Pero es que vas muy guapa. Me gusta.  
-Gracias.-Hago una reverencia riendo.  
Desayunamos y nos vamos en su coche. Yo tengo que ir al gimnasio así que me acompaña con Cuatro que no para de decirme lo bien que me queda el vestido.  
La profesora me da las gracias por venir. Durante la mañana viene gente y eles explicamos las ventajas que tiene aprender español. Los chicos me vienen a ver un par de veces mientras evito la mira de Cuatro en mi. Solo quedaban unas horas para que yo saliera aun que el no.  
Cuando acaba la exposición me voy a casa u hago todo lo que me mandan de deberes para el fin de semana. Cuando me quedaba un poco viene Christina con Will y me preparan algo para comer mientras yo me duchaba, era pronto pero estaba muy nerviosa. Al final comí a alas 4:30... después me alise el pelo y me puse un vestido negro. Es corto, con encaje y bordados en las mangas y en el final de la falda, que se desliza por mis caderas suavemente. La cintura es ceñida, pero cómoda, me hace una buena figura, lo que me gusta bastante. La tela sube por mi torso hasta acabar en un escote no demasiado exagerado. Me maquillo como siempre lo justo. Sombra de ojos negro, rímel y pinta labios color carne. De zapatos me pongo unos zapatos de tacón negro, también me pongo un collar de un reloj, un par de anillos y unos pendientes negros.  
Cojo una gabardina negra que me llega hasta un poco mas que el vestido. Cuando salgo de mi habitación Will y Christina se me quedan mirando.  
-¿Que? No voy tan vestida.  
-Estas muy bien eso es lo que miramos.-Dice Christina riendo.-Cuatro ya esta abajo.  
-Vale, pues yo ya me bajo... adiós chicos que os lo paséis bien.  
-Lo mismo digo Tris.-Se despide Will.  
Bajo hasta el portal y veo el coche de Cuatro y el apoyado en el, me ve y salgo del por tal mordiéndome el labio.  
-No quiero ningún comentario.-O tendré que hechar me maquillaje para tapar lo sonrojada que me pondré.-Pero tú vas muy guapo.  
-Lo mismo digo Beatriz.  
-Nunca me has llamado así y prefiero que no lo hagas.-Digo riendo acercándome a el.  
-Vale, Tris.-Me coge de la mano.-En realidad solo he traído el coche para llevarlo a casa y luego ir andando.  
-Pero puede que llueva.  
-No lloverá.  
-Ya veremos.-Dio riendo entrando en su coche.  
Arranca el coche riendo y vamos hasta su casa. De ahí aparca y vamos andando hasta una calle llena de restaurantes.  
-¿A cual vamos?  
-A todos, cenaremos lo que mas me gusta de cada sitio.  
-No creo que pueda con todos.  
-Venga, vamos.  
Así vamos, de sitio en sitio comiendo riquísimos platos, mientras estamos por la calle el me agarra de la mano y así pasamos la tarde. De local en local comiendo, bebiendo, hablando, riendo... Hasta que no puedo mas.  
-Cuatro no puedo comer nada mas.-Digo riendo.  
-Ni yo, anda vamos a casa.  
A mitad de camino empieza a llover.  
-¡Te lo dije!-Digo mirando hacia arriba.  
-Lo se.-Se acerca a mi y coge mi cara entre sus manos.-Había pensado en besarte al llegar a casa pero esto es mas romántico.-Sonríe y junta sus labios con los míos abriendo la boca para dejarle paso para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren. No se cuanto a pasado pero necesito aire así que me separo de el juntando nuestras frentes.  
-Deberíamos ir a casa. La lluvia no va a parar.  
-Vamos.-Me coge de la mano de nuevo y vamos lo mas rápido que podemos a su apartamento.-Ya te dije que estaríamos solos. Tranquila, te daré ropa.-Entramos en su portal y subimos asta su puerta.-Entra.-Abre y paso antes que el como me ha dicho.  
-Te lo dije.-Sonrío mirándole.  
-Ya ya.-Empieza a reír como yo.-Ven voy a darte algo.-Me lleva a su habitación. Se acerca a su armario y me tira una camiseta de manga corta y una chaqueta de chándal negra.-Tienes un baño al final.  
-Gracias.-Cojo la ropa y voy al baño quitándome el vestido, collar, zapatos... todo, quedándome en ropa interior.-¿Donde hay una toalla?  
-Oh, lo siento. Si, mira en el armario de la esquina. Coge la que quieras.  
Lo abro y cojo una toalla secándome. Después me pongo su camiseta y su chaqueta cerrándola. Me miro al espejo y me rio al ver lo grande que me queda todo, llevo las mangas a mi nariz y huelo su aroma que tanto me gusta. Me lavo la cara para quitar el maquillaje que esta corrido, arremangando me mucho mas mangas. Cuando termino me seco con la toalla y salgo del baño.  
-Listo.-Digo yendo a su habitación.-¿Donde dejo esto?  
-Oh, deja yo lo tiro.-Miro a Cuatro y esta con un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera encima, entre el frío y lo mojados que estábamos lo mejor será abrigarnos. Va hasta una pequeña habitación tirándolo en un cesto.-Ven vamos al salón.  
Andamos hasta el salón, el se sienta antes que yo, cuando voy a sentarme me coge y me sienta en sus piernas mirándole y entiendo que me tengo que poner a hurtadillas sobre el y eso hago.  
-Lo siento.-Dice dándole un beso en la nariz.-No quiero que te pongas mala.  
-No lo sientas, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida-Rio y le vuelvo a besar como la anterior vez pero con mas decisión.  
-Jeanine se va a quedar muda cuando nos vea así.-Susurra contra mis labios y yo sonrío sobre los suyos.  
-Una pregunta ¿Me vas hacer quedarme aquí verdad?  
-Si.  
-Me lo imaginaba y ¿Que vamos hacer?  
-Ver una película o lo que quieras.  
-Mmm lo de la película esta bien pero ¿Que quieres ver?  
-Miedo, quiero ver si te asustas.  
-Soy muy valiente, no creas que me asusto a la nada.  
-Insidious 2 ¿Que te parece?  
-Genial, no la he visto y la primera me encanta.  
Me quito de encima de el y le dejo levantarse, pone la película y se sienta donde antes atrayendo me a el. Me abrazo a el riendo.  
-Bueno, si tengo miedo o pesadillas tengo a un tio a mi lado que me libra de todo ¿No?  
-Si, de todo.-Me da un casto beso en los labios y nos ponemos a ver la película.  
La verdad es que agradezco que no sea de los típicos que no te dejan ver la película por besarte en cada momento, no digo que no me bese pero no me empalaga, me encanta todo de el. Cuando acaba voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.  
-¡Ahora voy!-Grito bebiendo el agua y cuando lo dejo en la encimera Cuatro me abraza por detrás, al asustarme chillo y el me tapa la boca con la mano.  
-Shhh que es tarde.-Me gira y me quedo mirándolo.  
-¡Me has asustado joder!  
Aparta el baso y me sube en la encimera-Lo siento.-Me da un casto beso y sonríe.-Necesitaba ya tus labios.  
-No los podrías necesitar tanto, no lo has probado nunca.  
-Bueno, lo que diga la señorita pero los necesitaba. Ha sido una de mis mejores noches.  
-Y las mías, ese beso bajo la lluvia lo repetiremos ¿No?  
-Cuando llueva... siempre que quieras.  
Sonrío y le vuelvo a besar sonriendo, enrollo mis piernas entre su cintura sin dejar de besarle y rondeandole con los brazos.  
-¿Cuando vuelven tus padres?-Digo entre besos.  
-El lunes por la mañana, supongo que tarde.-Me da un beso en la nariz.-¿Por qué?  
-Mmm me apetece un fin de semana perezoso con alguien llamado Tobias Eaton.  
-Mmm a mi también con la señorita Beatrice Prior.  
-Yo al ser una buena chica hice mis deberes y estudie, apuesto a que usted no.  
-A la mierda los deberes pidiendo tener a esta belleza en mi casa.  
Empiezo a reír como el, nunca me he enamorado pero si es lo que estoy empezando a sentir... me gusta aun que va un poco rápido, nos conocemos pero no en muchas cosas...  
-¿Has pensado en la universidad?-Digo acariciando le el pelo.  
-¿Y esa pregunta?-Levanta una ceja mirándome.  
-Solo preguntaba, bueno da igual.-Le vuelvo a besar callamdole.  
-Deberíamos dormir, mañana te doy todos los besos que quieras.-Me da un beso entre las cejas.-¿Te parece?  
-Claro, solo déjame llamar a Christina.  
Me bajo de la encimara y voy a por mi móvil que lo deje en la mesa del salón, me voy a un balcón que hay y marco el teléfono.  
"-Hola, Tris ¿Que tal?"  
-Genial... oye mañana tampoco dormiré en casa.  
"-¿Ha salido la Tris juguetona?"  
-¿Ha salido la Christina idiota?-Digo riendo.-No, solo que me guata estar con el y... de todos modos no se lo he dicho.  
"-Deberías, eso pienso yo."  
-Uy si es "Tobias avísame cuando no puedas parar, soy virgen y quiero asegurarme de que estoy preparada".  
"-Hombre... la segunda parte no esta mal pero si deberías decirle que no se caliente demasiado, tú no lo has hecho y tienes tus dudas... dise lo..."  
-Contigo es fácil... Mira: soy virgen y me da igual decírtelo. Pero a el... no están sencillo.  
-Si lo es.-Mierda... Tobias estaba escuchando...  
-¡Cuatro!¿Me estabas espiando? 


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bueno lo primero de todo ya que no me deja ponerlo en ninguno (Al editar y salvar luego no sale ¬¬) ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE LA SAGA DIVERGENTE DE VERONICA ROTH.**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo y doy las gracias a todos.**

* * *

-¡Cuatro!¿Me estabas espiando?  
-No, vine a decirte que iba a recoger, que fueras tu si querías a la cama y empiezo a escucharte y ¿Por que no me lo has dicho?  
-Por que como dijo Christina Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado, bueno ahora ya lo sabias, estamos haciendo una montaña con un grano de arena, vamos a dejarlo.  
-Pero lo que me molesta es que no me lo has dicho.  
-Lo siento... no era mi intención decirlo así.  
-No importa, vamos a la cama ya recogeré mañana.  
Me abrazo a el, parece molesto aun que no se por que, tampoco es para tanto ¿no?  
Cuando nos tumbamos en la cama le abrazó y empiezo a pensar si de verdad la he cagado por no contárselo.  
-¿Te has enfadado...?-Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-No, un poco molesto pero no importa. Ven-Me coge del mentón acercándome a su rostro y junta nuestros labios, me quedaría así siempre con sus labios sobre los míos en su cama pero al fin y al cabo nos separamos para coger aire.  
-Deberíamos dormir... o mañana no me levantare hasta las 5...  
-No me importaría.-Me vuelve a besar. Me empiezo a reír y me separo.  
-En serio, tengo que dormir...  
-Vale.-Me da un casto beso y me abraza dándome un beso en la cabeza.  
-Buenas noches.-digo abrazándole y poco después me quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Me despierto sin él a mi lado. Me siento en la cama y me levanto tocándome el pelo, ando un poco y oigo la ducha que se cierra casi al instante, no se porque no me muevo pero aquí estoy, en la puerta mirando al fondo, dirección del baño. Sale con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Me quedo mirando su perfecto cuerpo, me quedo embobada mirándole hasta que me doy cuenta que me esta mirando y lo saludo.  
-Buenos días.-Esbozo una sonrisa mientras el se seca el pelo con una toalla más pequeña.  
-Buenos días.-Se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente.-¿Quieres ducharte?  
-Mmm vale, no tardo.-Sonrío.-  
-Tarda lo que sea, yo preparo el desayuno.-Me da un beso en los labios y voy al baño, cierro la puerta y veo dos toallas dobladas en una silla, supongo que son para mi. Me desvisto y empiezo a ducharme con agua casi hirviendo, como me gusta a mi. Intento no tardar mucho. Salgo me seco y me vuelvo a poner su ropa, que es la única que tengo. Me seco el pelo un poco y salgo del baño rumbo a la cocina donde esta el poniéndose un café.  
-Yo también quiero uno.-Digo abrazándolo por la espalda.  
-¿Café?.-Dice girándose para quedar frente a mi.  
-Dije que me gustaba mas el caldo que el café, no que no me gustara.  
-Verdad.-Se vuelve a girar, coge una taza y la llena de café. Cuando acaba me la da.  
-Gracias.-Digo y bebo un poco.-¿Que planes hay hoy?  
-Mmm hacer el vago o cualquier cosa.-Me besa poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y acercándome a el, yo coloco mis brazos detrás de su cuello. Baja dándome besos por la mandíbula y bajando al cuello. Me vuelve a besar, me coge y enrollo mis piernas en su cintura. Me besa la clavícula y me mira.-Tienes que desayunar.-Me intenta bajar pero yo hago fuerzas con los pies para no bajarme.  
-Nooo.-Digo riendo y besándole por toda la cara.  
-¿Y como desayunas?.-Se separa un poco.  
-Pues mira nos sentamos en el suelo y como pero así.  
-Sabes que eso es un poco raro ¿no?  
-Si, pero es que estoy muy bien así, y me habría despertado mejor si hubieras estado a mi lado pero da igual.-Rio y me bajo.-Después de desayunar ¿que?  
-¿Otra peli?  
-No quiero otra de miedo.-Niego con el dedo  
-He pensado en una de amor.  
-¿Perdona? Eres al primer chico que le oigo decir eso.-Empiezo a reír.  
-Oye no te rías. Que he pensado en ti.  
-Vale ya.-Dejo de reír.-¿Y que película seria?  
-Elige tú.  
-Mmm "Querido John" no esta mal...  
-No creo que hables por la película.  
-No, lo digo por Channing Tatun.-Rio a carcajadas. Salgo de la cocina y detrás de mi sale Cuatro.  
-¡Oye!-Me coge del brazo y tira de el hacia el.  
-¿Que? Has visto que cuerpo y que brazos sin hablar de su...-Cuatro me pone la mano en la boca.  
-...vale, ya tengo bastante información. Veremos esa pero te tapare los ojos cuando salga el Channing ese.  
-Es el protagonista... Channing es John, juro que no mirare nada, en general... lo juro, lo juro.  
Me mira levantando una ceja, ha sigo gracioso hablar así de Channing...-Vale, voy a ponerla... come algo si quieres...  
Fui a la cocina pero no tome nada solo me termine el café que me preparo antes Cuatro.  
La película me encanto aun que no era la primera vez que la veía, eso de ser fiel con alguien por muy lejos que estén... y que el amor siga después de un "Adiós"... es precioso pero esto me ha hecho pensar en... ¿Que pasara cuando acabemos el instituto? Me tendré que ir de Nueva York... aquí no esta lo que quiero estudiar... y si me cogen en Florida cuando después de hacer la selectividad... estaremos bastante lejos...  
-Eeeh... vuelve de la luna.-No me había dado cuenta de que Cuatro estaba poniendo su mano frente a mi cara y moviendo la de un lado a otro.  
-Lo siento, solo pensaba...-Sonrío para olvidar ese tema, que tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano.  
-¿En que?-Me gira poniéndome frente a el.  
-En la película, la distancia, es todo.  
-Si yo fuera John ¿Que hubieras hecho?  
-Supongo que no dejarte ir... intentar convencerte de que te quedases a mi lado aun que tu opinión también tiene que estar ahí... que quieres hacer o pensar...-Lo digo con tristeza sin querer... como si lo estuviera diciendo de verdad...-¿Y si yo fuera  
Savannah?  
-No lo se... supongo que haría como John, dejarte ir si es lo que quieres... aun que es un tema un poco complicado, no creo que lo tengamos que pensar es una película ¿No?  
-Si, claro. Una película como otra cualquiera.  
Me quedo mirándolo y de repente mi teléfono empieza a sonar y voy corriendo a por el.  
-Hola, mamá.-Digo después de ver quien llamaba.  
-Tengo una sorpresa cielo.  
-¿Cual?-Digo un poco nerviosa, no se que puedo esperar de ellos.  
-Iremos a NY hoy y nos vamos el lunes, te echamos de menos y queremos verte... hemos pensado en llamarte antes pero ya estamos en el aeropuerto.  
-Ah... mmm si, claro... estoy haciendo un recado pero voy a casa ahora... y llama me cuando llegues para ir a buscarte, adiós te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti cariño.  
Cuelgo rápidamente y voy al salón corriendo.  
-Un pequeño cambio, mis padre vienen y no puedo quedarme...  
-¿Ahora?¿A Nueva York?  
-No, a Cancun ¡Pues claro! Necesito que me lleves, me pongo el vestido y me llevas.  
Voy al baño donde esta el vestido, me lo pongo y después los zapatos. En menos de 5 minutos estoy lista, Tobias también se cambia. En menos 10 minutos estamos los dos en el coche de camino a casa.  
-Que oportunos...-Digo mirando por la ventanilla.  
-Son tus padres, no importa hay muchos fines de semana.-Me giro para mirarlo, el no parece nada molesto cosa que yo estoy un pocos... pero también me alegra saber que los veré antes de navidad.  
Cuando llegamos Cuatro y yo subimos, se que mis padres tardaran en llegar pero prefiero cambiarme y recoger.  
-¿¡Christina!?-Grito entrando en casa y quitándome los zapatos, no esta ni en la cocina ni en el salón, voy al pasillo y sale de su cuatro dormida.  
-¿Que pasa...?  
-Que mis padres vienen y tienes la casa hecha un desastre.-Digo casi gritando y ella sigue mirándome como si fuera un sueño.  
-¿A Nueva York?  
-Otra ¡Si, y no tenemos tampoco mucho tiempo así que vamos y Cuatro nos va a ayudar. Pero tu empiezas por tu cuarto. Yo por el mío y el... ya veremos.  
-Vale, vale...-Entra en su cuarto y abre las ventanas como yo, empezamos a recoger ropa y todo mal puesto. Cuando mas o menos acabo me cambio poniéndome una blusa azul marino con unos dibujos de pájaros blancos, unos pantalones ajustados vaqueros claro y unas botas estilo militar marrones. Se supone que estaba en la calle y seguramente querrán salir así que... Salgo y voy al salón donde esta Cuatro recogiendo un par de latas y una bolsa de patatas que seguramente Christina ceno ayer. Luego en la cocina esta mejor de lo que pensaba, de todos modos solo he faltado una noche... pero sabiendo como es Chris... yo soy desordenada pero ella es... otro nivel, me imagino cualquier cosa. Ya a pasado un largo tiempo que nos ha parecido 5 minutos. Cuando suena el telefonillo y se quien es.  
Voy corriendo y les abro, en poco tiempo, lo que da para subir en el ascensor mi madre al verme me abraza demasiado fuerte.  
-Mama yo también me alegro de verte pero no puedo respirar...-Digo como puedo y me suelta dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.  
Mi madre es guapa, mas que yo. Ella tiene el pelo pelirrojo un poco oscuro, ojos azules. Es alta y delgada. Nunca supe porque dejo el trabajo de modelo. Lo dejo mucho antes de que yo naciera, cuando conoció a mi padre.  
-¿Donde esta mi chica?-Veo a mi padre detrás de mi madre, me coge tan fuerte o mas que mi madre, al cabo de un rato suelto un gruñido y me suelta.  
Mi padre en cambio es rubio y ojos grises, delgado pero fuerte. Mi padre siempre me ha recordado a los estadounidenses, será por que es así ¿no? Mis padre siempre me ha dicho que quiso ser policía desde que tiene uso de razón así que cuando lo consiguió el estaba muy orgulloso.  
-Hola Christina.-Dice mi madre antas de abrazarla y después mira a Cuatro a la altura del sofá.  
-Eh... mamá, papá este es Tobias, mi...-Estaba claro que algo éramos lo sabíamos desde el primer día pero no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ello. Que alguien me ayude, han pasado un par de segundos sin contestar pero parece que nadie se da cuenta, por suerte el lo aclara.  
-Su novio, Señorita Prior.-Me mira con cierta duda y yo solo asiento como una tonta.  
-Si, eh... mi madre-Obviamente se acaban de saludar pero lo hago igual. Levanto un poco el brazo para señalarla con la palma de la mano y luego miro a mi padre y hago lo mismo-, y mi padre.  
-Encantado de conocerle.-Se estrechan las manos y yo solo puedo mirar a Christina un poco nerviosa por la situación.  
-Si... eh... Cuatro me a traído pero ya se iba.-Le miro y el entiende que será mejor que se vaya.  
-Espero volver a verlos señor y señora Prior.-En España generalmente los apellidos siguen siendo los mismos pero cuando se casaron decidieron coger el apellido de mi padre.  
-Si seguro que si-Mi padre sonaba normal, pero para mi la situación era un poco incomoda. Salgo con Cuatro del apartamento y bajamos hasta el portal donde nos despedimos.  
-Lo siento...-Le digo cogiendo sus manos y acercándolo a mi.  
-No te disculpes, a sido raro pero así igual es mejor para después, no se la cosa es que tú disfrutes de tu familia. Llámame por la noche y te veré el lunes.-Me coge el mentón con suavidad y me besa. Paso mis brazos detrás de su cuello y enredó mis manos en su cabello. Un mensaje en mi móvil nos interrumpe.  
-Es Christina... dice "S.O.S" eso quiere decir que le están haciendo interrogatorio...  
-Ve, ah y...-Me da un corto beso.-Te quiero.  
Espera... ¿Me ha dicho "Te quiero"? Eh oído bien, yo también le quiero pero no pensé que seria todo tan rápido en 3 semanas, parece una película...  
-Yo también te quiero.-Le veo sonreír y se va. Corro hacia el ascensor .-Ya estoy aquí.  
-Vale pues vamos.

La tarde no fue muy larga, hablamos de todo y luego de todo otra vez, les conté mas o menos como conocí a Cuatro y que tal me iba en la escuela, les conté que tenia gas de que llegase ya navidad para ir y ellos me soltaron la bomba de que tendría una sorpresa por parte de Christina ¿Que será? Ella esconde muy bien las cosas y no estoy segura de que aguante un mes... cuando llegamos a casa estoy agotada así que me voy a la cama. No llamo Tobias pero si le mando un mensaje.  
"Estoy demasiado cansada como para hablar... nos vemos el lunes ): aun que ya será la misma rutina de siempre... espero que se me pase muy rápido y estemos de vacaciones para estar contigo aun que me iré a Atlanta no se si te lo dije... bueno buenas noches. Te quiero".

* * *

**Bueno se que es cortito lo siento de verdad lo tenia que subir y he estado esta semana mas ocupada de lo que pensaba... bueno pero ya lo tenis aquí y un nota el siguiente sera ya navidad no quiero hacer casi 12 semanas mas de clases y clases jajaja**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews aun que tengo muy poquitos ._. por algo se empieza bueno pues eso muchas gracias y os juro que el de navidad sera mas largo como el 3.**

**CELIA AQUÍ LO TIENES ACOSADORA DE MENSAJES :P TE QUIERO.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. Parte 1 Navidad.**

**Aquí tenéis el capitulo 8, como veis es la primera parte, la otra tardare poco en subirla y hay una sorpresa. Bueno como siempre..**

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA PRECIOSA VERONICA ROTH DE LA SAGA DIVERGENTE.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Ha pasado un mes, hoy nos dan las vacaciones de navidad y me estoy preparando para decir a adiós a Cuatro durante las vacaciones... todavía no se cual es la sorpresa de Christina pero lo guarda muy bien, estoy deseando saberla... quiero ir pero también quiero quedarme... Mi avión sale mañana a la 1 y no se si estoy preparada para decir adiós. Se que los veré en unas semanas pero... he pasado un mes genial con ellos, doy clases a Al y a Cuatro, los dos son muy buenos. Y cuando Cuatro me da clases... apenas hacemos cosas... nos solemos sentar en el sofá y darnos abrazos, besos... pero todo va genial Jeanine apenas nos molesta aun que ahora sale con Peter. Me da igual. Me lo e pasado genial... Tobias me ha enseñado muchas cosas aun que todavía no hemos hecho nada... la suerte es que nunca saca el tema aun que se que él lo quiere tanto como yo... no tengo esperanzas de que sea como las películas, románticas y perfectas pero sea donde sea, sea como sea con que sea con el me vale. Y eso es lo que realmente me importa que sea con el, se que nos queremos que estamos enamorados aun que nunca hemos dicho un "te amo" pero no importa... me da igual... lo tengo a el.

-BUH.-Grita abalanzándose sobre mi Christina, me mira y me da un beso en la mejilla.-Te estamos buscando ¿Que haces aquí sola?

La verdad es que no lo sabia ni yo, estaba en las gradas del campo de fútbol, con la barbilla en mis rodillas.

-Solo pensaba.-La sonrío y bajo las piernas mirándola.

-¿Estas bien?-Se sienta a mi lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Genial... en serio, por eso pienso, pienso en que todo es mejor de lo que pensaba y también pensaba en que mañana me voy...

-Bah, en nada estarás otra vez aquí.

Asiento y sonrío, igual tiene razón, después de un rato así nos levantamos y vamos a buscar a los chicos que estaban en las taquillas. Damos un paseo y luego le pido a Cuatro ir andando a casa, tardaremos mas pero quiero estar con el. Will y Christina se van en el coche, por suerte hoy solo hemos traído uno. Empezamos a andar aun que ninguno de los dos habla, caminamos por la calle sin decir nada. Le mandan un mensaje, sonríe y luego contesta algo. No soy de las cotillea así que lo dejo estar y hago como que no me doy cuenta.

-Mmm ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta cogiéndome de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Siiii...-Digo larga mente y sonriendo.-Todos me preguntáis lo mismo, estoy perfectamente, es solo que os voy a echar de menos... pero se que vosotros a mi así que... no me preocupo.-Le miro regalándole una sonrisa de las que le gustan.

-Vale, si tu lo dices será verdad, bueno ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?

-No mucho, pede que estar contigo y ya esta. Me voy mañana y solo quiero estar contigo y mis mejores amigos.-Río.

-Asi que ahora mi mejor amigo es TU mejor amigo.-Digo marcando bien el tu y empiezo a reír.-No te rías, me robas mis cosas, no es justo.

-¿A no? Pues ahora te robo un beso.-Lo digo tan rápido y seguido que no le da tiempo casi a decir nada, ya le estaba besando.

Seguimos caminando hablando y haciéndonos bromas como hemos hecho ente ultimo año, le quiero muchísimo, no tengo duda de ello pero ¿Que pasara después? Ya ha pasado una tercera parte del curso y ha sido tan rápida... quien dice que las dos que queden no sean igual... siempre que pienso esto me pongo triste y el 99% de las veces es cuando estoy con Tobias... Cuando me estoy dando cuenta de que esta mirándome dejo de pensar y sonrío. Pero me ha preguntado algo por eso me mira y no se que era.

-¿Perdón?-Digo negando un poco la cabeza.

-Que ya estamos en tu casa, que si vas a entrar o...

-Oh si, ven pasa.-Me doy cuenta de que se esta riendo.-¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

-Nada, vamos.-Me tira de la mano metiéndome en el portal y llevándome al ascensor. Subimos en silencio pero algo me trama.

Cuando abro la puerta están Christina y Will con una especie de merienda montada.¿Que es esto?

-Se que no es mucho pero es una pequeña despedida, para estar juntos y eso.

De eso se reía Cuatro, siempre se ríe cuando me van a dar sorpresas. Le miro y le doy un leve empujón-¡De eso te reías!

-Si, de eso mismo.-Dice entre risas. Me abraza y entramos mas en casa donde luego me abraza Christina y Will. Solo somos los cuatro pero lo prefiero, me gusta estar con mas gente pero me gusta mas estar solo con ellos.

La tarde transcurre genial. Nos reímos muchísimo contando las cosas que hemos hecho este trimestre, cosas que teníamos que hacer y no hicimos, etc... Va a ser raro estar sin ellos, los voy a echar mucho de menos, me repito mucho...

Estamos en el sofá yo entre las piernas de Cuatro y Christina entre las de Will, me recuerda a las típicas escenas de películas. La tarde se a pasado muy rápido y ni nos hemos dado cuenta, por lo menos tengo la maleta preparada y no tengo que hacerla mañana.

-¿Puedes quedarte hoy?-Le susurro a Tobias lo mas bajo posible para que no me oigan los demás.

-Si tu quieres.-Me dice de la misma forma. Me da un beso en el cuello y luego en la mejilla.

-Quiero.-Susurro y río.

Al final nos quedamos todos a dormir. Si nos llegan a pillar... pero los padres de Christina no llegan hasta el martes de la semana que viene.

Estamos Cuatro y yo tumbados en mi cama abrazados, el me acaricia el pelo y yo acaricio su brazo.

-Voy a echarte de menos.-Le susurro y le soy un beso en el brazo.

-Y yo a ti... quiero estar contigo pero...-No le doy tiempo a terminar.

-...pero no puedes venir porque seguramente tus padres no te den el dinero para un avión y son 14 horas y media en coche... y no te haré hacer ese viaje.-Le miro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Sabes que lo haría si me lo pidieses ¿no?-Me mira serio y se que lo haría si se lo pidiera pero no le voy hacer eso.-Será mejor que duermas, es tarde y no quiero que mañana llegues tarde al aeropuerto ya sabes...

-Si, será lo mejor...-Me acomodo sin dejar de abrazarlo el me besa en la cabeza y me quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Abro lentamente los ojos, me giro y le veo durmiendo dulcemente con la boca entre abierta. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente para no despertarlo al cabo de un rato me levanto y voy de puntillas al baño, me quito la ropa y entro en la ducha.

Dejo correr el agua asta que veo que esta lo suficiente mente caliente, el agua cae por mi cabello y baja por mis hombros hasta los pies, me relajo poco a poco y intento no pensar. Me lavo el pelo y luego el cuerpo, cuando me estoy poniendo la toalla al rededor del cuerpo aun dentro de la ducha. Salgo y de repente entra Tobias.

-¡Tobias! ¡SAL!-Grito y el empieza a reír. Aguanto con una mano donde se juntan las esquinas. Le empujo para que salga y cierro la puerta apoyándome en la puerta. Le oigo reírse y noto como me arden las mejillas.

Al cabo de unos minutos salgo y voy a mi cuarto y ahí esta el mirándome y riéndose.

-Fuera, tengo que cambiarme.-A mi también me parecía gracioso pero intento decirlo lo mas seria posible.

-Te queda muy bien el blanco.-Se levanta de la cama y me mira.

-Eso en algunas partes puede ser una indirecta.-Levanto las cejas ahora la que se ríe soy yo.

-Muy graciosa, te comprare el anillo mas caro.-Nos reímos y le empujo asta la puerta cerrándola tras salir el.

Voy hasta el armario y saco un jersey de lana granate, unos pantalones ajustados negros, una bufanda de la misma tela del jersey pero gris, unos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Me lo pongo lo mas rápido que puedo, abro la puerta y entro en el baño, ahora libre por los dos y me cepillo el pelo todavía mojado. Luego lo seco con el secador y cuando esta totalmente seco me hago una trenza al lado.

Cuando salgo voy a por el móvil. Las 10:30, voy un poco justa según los areopuerto dice que tienes que estar dos horas ahí antes de la hora prevista para el vuelo por las colas y todo eso, yo creo que con una sobra pero iré una media hora atrasada por así decirlo.

Voy a la cocina y en la isla están los tres desayunando, por suerte últimamente hacia mas ración de caldo para luego tener más y no tener que estar días y días sin ello. Christina me llama paranoica, Will monótona y Cuatro solo me ofrece café cuando sabe que no tengo nada preparado, el único que me entiende, supongo...

Me siento a su lado después de servirme mi taza, el me da un beso en la mejilla y Christina me pregunta sobre mi equipaje. Tris ¿has metido tus bufandas y tus botas y has hecho el neceser? Todas al mismo tiempo, como no deja de hablar solo asiento mientras desayuno que es lo único que puedo hacer antes de irme.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-La voz de Christina es mas alta así que la miro.

-En realidad no ¿Que quieres?

-Pues que recuerdes que voy el día 26 y me quedo contigo hasta después de año nuevo, de ahí volvemos y pasaremos el final de vacaciones con estos vagos.-Me río en lo ultimo y asiento para que sepa que lo se. Como para no, me lo lleva diciendo desde el día 1 de diciembre, parece que tiene que estar todo muy calculado, no se que la pasa. Seguramente su manía con tener todo organizado. La verdad es que Christina es muy buena en todo, es valiente y no le tiene miedo a muchas cosas, cosas que a mi me dan asco como las ratas, si las de las alcantarillas con gran cola, de color gris o blanca con ojos rojos...AGH las odio, y ella le dan asco las polillas, son cosas de la vida...

Cuando terminamos "recogemos" rápido todo y llamo a mis padres, ellos ya me tienen todo preparado. Mis padres intentaron coger una casa alas afueras, y lo han conseguido. No la he visto pero seguro que es como me la imagino. Nuestro piso no es muy grande pero es precioso. Cuando entras por la puerta tienes la cocina a la izquierda, con la isla y después al lado el salón, con un gran ventanal que es la típica imagen de NY con los rascacielos y edificios. Luego al final hay un pasillo, las primeras puertas son la mía y la de Christina, luego el baño y al final el cuarto de los padres de Chris.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto yo no me separo de Tobias, estoy agarrada a su brazo, aferrándome a el mas bien el me sonríe y me da besos en la cabeza. Realmente lo voy a echar de menos pero también echo de menos a mis padres y es navidad.

-¿Nos vemos pronto?-Le miro sonriendo.

-Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo.-Me besa en la cabeza.

Esperamos hasta que tengo que irme, me despido de todos y voy de camino al avión, doy mi billete... Y minutos después ya estoy sentada en el avión, por suerte me ha tocado en la ventanilla así que miro por ella esperando a que despegue.

Cuando ya estoy en el aire no paro de pensar en mis notas, me he esforzado mucho, recuerdo un fin de semana que no salí de la habitación casi ni para comer ya que era una de las semanas mas complicadas, cada día teníamos exámenes interminables. Todo para sacar unas buenas notas y poder ir a la universidad que quiero... saco tanto ese tema, constantemente pero supongo que es porque realmente me preocupa.

Consigo encontrar el iPod del bolso y me pongo los cascos dejándome llevar por alguna canción de Taylor Swift "Never Grow Up" la canción tiene mucha razón "Desearía no haber crecido nunca.

Seguir siendo así de pequeña". Todo podía ser simple supongo que todo el mundo tiene un poco de miedo a crecer... aun que también se que desde que somos pequeños queremos crecer... a veces no suele ser muy bueno. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en las canciones que van cambiando hasta que me quedo dormida, pensando en cuando era mas pequeña.

Me despierto por una voz femenina hablándome en ingles pero lógicamente es como me van hablar si estoy aquí, abro los ojos y la azafata sonríe.

-Aterrizaremos en unos minutos, por favor abróchese el cinturón de seguridad.

Así hice, son 2 horas de vuelo así que mis padres calcularon mas o menos a que hora llegaría. Estaba segura que estarían en la puerta esperándome ¿Y yo? ¿Crecí, madure muy rápido? Creo que si...

Después de bajar del avión y coger mi equipaje me fui a la salida, ahí vi a los 2 sonriéndome. Fui rápidamente donde ellos y me abrazaron con fuerza, extraño los abrazos de mi madre... son tan dulces siempre...

-Hola, cariño ¿Que tal esta todo?

-Muy bien ¿Y vosotros? ¿No deberíais estar en comisaría?-Generalmente siempre están trabajando aun que sabia perfectamente que hoy no trabajaban quería decirlo de todos modos.

-Nos hemos cogido un día libre, pero en navidad estaremos contigo totalmente, lo prometo.-Dice triste mente por no estar conmigo, se que me echa mucho de menos.

-Tranquila mamá, es vuestro trabajo. Es lo mas normal del mundo, tranquila-Sonrío ampliamente y ella después.

De camino a casa miro por la ventana y veo edificios y edificios, casas, centros comerciales... no es tan grande como en Nueva York pero tampoco es mas pequeño, después de un rato llegamos a un barrio con casas asombrosas, preciosas...

nos paramos en una casa de madera color vainilla y blanco en los marcos de las; ventanas, puertas... y al lado esta el garaje de la misma forma. La entrada no es muy grande es un pequeño porche como un pasillito, la la puerta es de madera negra, es como me lo imaginaba, bueno mas o menos...

Mi padre me abre la puerta y yo sonrío diciendo "gracias" con los labios, cuando bajo voy por el camino que rodea el jardín delantero y llego a las escaleras del porche.

-Hicimos algo con las cosas de la antigua casa, espero que te guste. Sube y a la izquierda, al final del pasillo, sabrás que es la tuya.

Mi madre abre la puerta y subo corriendo por las escaleras, arriba a la izquierda, corro y cuando llego a ala puerta pone con la letra de mi madre–Es como antigua, alargada y un poco curvada–"Books are proof humanes can do magic"(Los libros son la prueba de que los humanos pueden hacer magia) mi segunda afición después de la música son los libros, sonrío de oreja a oreja y abro la puerta y me encuentro con lo que no me esperaba.

Las dos pareces grandes de la habitación están llenas una esta cubierta por fotos de mis 17 años en España pero también hay algunas de ahora con Cuatro, Christina, Will... noto que estoy en otro nivel de felicidad. Y en la otra hay un gran papel que cubre toda la pared y hay dibujos de los símbolos de todo mis libros favoritos y los nombres hechos por mi madre, están esparcidos por la pared y se quien lo ha hecho, mi amiga Alicia que dibuja como los ángeles, no se como lo han traído pero es de ella, tiene su firma.

En la pared de los símbolos esta la cama y en la otra esta un tocador blanco precioso, luego en la pared de la ventana hay como un hueco y esta lleno de cojines para sentarse, al lado de la puerta esta el armario y en la esquina de la pared y del armario esta una puerta que da a un baño, perfecto. Entro en el baño y hay una bañera un lavabo... y hay una puerta que da al pasillo, esta comunicado. Salgo por el baño y bajo donde mi madre esta en frente de las escaleras sonriendo.

-Mamá...-Se que se me han escapado un par de lagrimas de felicidad pero no las menciona-...es más que perfecta... no se como no me podré ir de aquí.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras por eso hicimos así la habitación. Aun que tu habitación de NY no esta mal tu cama esta entre dos grandes ventanales que llegan hasta el techo... eso es increíble.-Se me olvido mencionar ese detalle. Empezamos a reír y la abrazo.

Mis padres me enseñan la casa. Cuando entras en la casa a ala derecha esta el salón, todo es de colores negros y grises, también hay una chimenea y encima una televisión. Entre la entrada y la del salón hay un pasillo que da a un baño a la derecha y si sigues hacia delante la entrada a la cocina, hay una isla, detrás hay una puerta para salir al jardín trasero, a la izquierda hay un gran comedor.

En la planta de arriba hay varias habitaciones.

-Hay otra pequeña cosa.-Mi madre me coge de la mano y me lleva a una puerta, cuando la habré la puerta veo una larga sala llena de estanterías y de libros, era precioso, no solo era para mi, obviamente, pero veo que hay libros que he leído o que iba a leer y así se que haré en estas vacaciones.

Después comimos mi comida favorita, la tarde se paso volando, entre enseñarme la ciudad y deshacer la maleta. La mayoría de la ropa son faldas o vestidos pero es navidad, es lo mas normal. Cuando ya ha oscurecido veo que se encienden unas luces de navidad en la casa, abro la ventana y veo que esta por todo el borde; de las ventanas, de la puerta principal que ya vi antes mas luces pero seguro que no era lo mismo, en la puerta del garaje también. En la casa hay un gran árbol de navidad en el salón y todos los decorados que teníamos en España estan puestos por toda la casa, cosa que me recuerda a mi antigua casa y eso me hace sonreír.

De la cena no hay mucho que hablar, hablamos sobre cuando llegarían las notas, que tal en Nueva York si me había hecho el viaje largo... aun que lo que pensaba era en mis chicos de NY y en como se lo estarán pasando. Después de cenar subo las escaleras y voy hacia la habitación y empiezo a mirar las fotos, esta hecho perfectamente cada foto es un recuerdo diferente y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Después se un rato leyendo "The Notebook"–Por suerte esta en español, estoy harta de leer en ingles– me meto en la cama y apago la luz. Huelo instintivamente el edredón y las sabanas, huele a casa, a mi antigua casa y lo hecho de menos.

26 de diciembre.

Me levanto por la luz de la venta, no la cerré anoche. Me levanto un poco dormida y voy hacia el baño, me miro al espejo y sonrío... El fin de semana se paso volando, mis notas llegaron y la verdad me sorprendí hasta yo, la verdad es que me esperaba la mitad de estas notas pero ver un ocho, nueves y dices... la verdad si sigo así podría a la universidad que quisiera, y la que quiero esta demasiado lejos de Nueva York... ayer comimos y cenamos muy bien, vamos con "los banquetes de navidad". Y ayer me fui pronto a la cama para esperar a 'Santa' o 'Papá Noel' como quieras no sabia si tendría regalos, no he dicho lo que quiero y he estado siempre con mis padres, como en 12 años... así que habrá que verlo. Me hago una coleta y bajo riendo, y ahí esta, debajo del gran árbol de navidad paquetes perfectamente empaquetados, mi madre sale de la cocina con dos tazas en la mano.

-Papá se ha ido a por unas cosas, puedes abrir los regalos, son todos para ti.-Me da la taza-He hecho caldo.

-Gracias-Digo bebiendo un poco y después miro los paquetes, son unos 5, y con uno me valía.

Me acerque al árbol poniéndome de rodillas y cogiendo un paquete con papel negro y plata. Lo abro y veo un conjunto de una camiseta, mas bien un top que llega un poco mas arriba del ombligo pero tampoco es mucho para poner debajo de una camiseta de encaje rojo como la camiseta. Y una falda negra estilo colegiala, me encanta. Abro el siguiente paquete y hay un colgante de un corazón, lo abro y veo una foto de mi madre y mi padre, sonrío. Los quiero muchísimo. Me quedan tres. Abro el siguiente y hay una caja de zapatos, la abro y veo unas botas de piel negras altas hasta la rodilla, si siguen regalándome estas cosas moriré. Solo quedan dos, el siguiente que cojo es mas pequeño pero me da igual. Lo abro y es una funda para el móvil y detrás hay una "-A" y se de que es, es de mi serie favorita "Pretty Little Liars" mi serie favorita. El ultimo, parecen como marcos de fotos o algo, todavía no lo he abierto y no se si quiero, es mi ultimo regalo de navidad. Lo cojo con lentitud y lo miro por los lados, son cuadrados pero no se que es, tienen un lazo y el papel es rojo con un lazo morado. Lo abro lentamente y lo primero que veo es el disco "Taylor Swift" paso el disco y hay otro debajo "Fearless" otro más "Speak Now" y el ultimo "Red" todos los discos de Taylor Swift, la verdad es que los tenia pero no físicamente, si no en el iPod. Recuerdo a ver pedido un año uno pero no lo encontraron–en ese año era "Taylor Swift" el primero–y los demás me los descargué.

Miro a mi madre y no se como darle las gracias. Me levanto y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...-Sonrío como una niña y la empiezo a dar besos por toda la cara. Ella sonríe y me lleva a la cocina para desayunar, me prepara tortitas, huevos, bacon... no voy a poder comer todo. Dejo un par de tortitas y mi madre me dice que me vista ya que mi padre llegara en cualquier momento. Me pongo la ropa que me han regalado y el colgante. También pongo la funda y ya estoy lista. Cuando bajo mi padre ya esta aquí y ellos también están preparados. Me llevan a cenar a un italiano, mi comida favorita. Cuando llegamos a casa le doy la sorpresa de que yo también les he comprado algo. A mi madre un anillo, me ayudo pagarlo Christina y a mi padre una gran taza de cabe que pone "I Love My Dad Police" se que le va hacer gracia. Cuando voy a cambiarme me pongo un pijama largo, una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas que son como calentadores y calcetines con suela. Cojo mi libro y bajo al salón donde esta puesta la chimenea. Me preparo una taza de caldo y me siento en el sofá con el libro en la taza. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí pero ya he puesto mi disco de Taylor y sigo leyendo muy concentrada cuando suena el timbre dos veces, como suele hacer Christina.

-¡Yo voy!-Dejo el libro en el suelo y la taza encima, voy corriendo a la pueta y cuando la abro veo a las tres personas que no penaba ver y dos mas de acompañamiento.

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritan los cuatro: Tobias, Christina y Will. Ahora caigo, mi mejor amiga me a viso de que venia hoy pero no me acorde, y esta era mi sorpresa que estos personajes vieran a mi casa.-Te dije que venia.

* * *

**Buenoooooo sorpresa rorpresa. SIENTO SER TAN PESADA CON MI OBSESIÓN CON TAYLOR SWIFT D: espero que os haya gustado y espero que me pongáis reviews D: los agradecería mucho en serio bueno gracias a PANNY-DBZ por seguir la historia ¿Me das un review jajaja? **

**CELIA SIGUE EN SUS MISMAS Y ME ACOSA POR TODOS LADOS DDDD: TE QUIERO AUN QUE ME ENFADE UN POQUITO, AQUI LO TIENS CANSA Y NO TE QUEJES QUE HAS LEÍDO LA SORPRESA POR CIERTO... ¡VIVAN LAS ENCIMERAS! BUENO UN BESO GUAPA.**

**Besos a todos y gracias de nuevo por leer.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**¿Veis? No he tardado nada de nada así que he sido buena chica jaja y como dije aquí esta la sorpresa esa pizca que puse en el resumen, no he tardado mucho por que ya tenia la idea y la parte de Lemmon hecho así que os dejo el capitulo y a disfrutar**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

I Love NY | Cap 9

Navidad Part. 2

Creo que estoy un poco en shock o algo así... han venido y esa rea mi sorpresa... no me imaginé nada así pero aquí están y yo estoy en pijama, no digo ni que entren, corro hacia mi habitación cierro la puerta. Por lo que veo Christina me esta siguiendo así que la puerta se vuelve abrir y me quedo mirándola.

-Christina ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-No hay tiempo, ponte ropa cómoda ¡Nos vamos de viaje! Iremos a Nueva York todos juntos, tres días.-Parecía mas emocionada que para ir a NY pero a veces como dice ella "se una chica".

Bueno esto me lo dijo cuando teníamos 15 años, yo pasaba un poco de todos y todo y no era la típica chica así que un día cuando me contó lo de Will me dijo '¿Puedes ser por un momento una chica?' Después de dejarle claro que era una chica todo el rato dije 'Chachi' nos reímos y me lo contó, de todos modos ella tiene el tono normal o el tono como digo "se una chica" porque es como ser una niña mimada o algo así.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo 2 meses mas o menos ¿No podíamos ir a tu casa de la playa aun que sea en invierno?

-Nop, vamos a Nueva York, y salimos dentro de poco al aeropuerto, tu decides pero Tobias te echa de menos.-Sube las cejas y me quedo un momento parada para saber lo que me quiere decir, me supongo que será por algo sexual. Mal pensada, perdón mal pensadas, me incluyo. Bufo y ella empieza a reír, voy al armario y cojo lo mas "cómodo" que llevo. Cojo unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta, las botas que me han regalado y una cazadora de cuero negra. Me los pongo a todo correr y Christina me empuja a el baño.

-Pero tengo que hacer la maleta o llevar algo de ropa.-Digo intentando ir de nuevo a la habitación.

-Yo lo hago, tu cepíllate el pelo. Voy a meterlo en la mochila de Cuatro, la subí antes.-Va a la puerta y la coge del pasillo enseñándomela. Cierra la puerta del baño cortándome la visión de mi cuarto y me hago una coleta perfecta a media altura. Mi cabello rubio cae por mi espalda y parte de mi hombro. Me pongo un poco de rímel y toco la puerta para ver si me deja pasar.

-¿Se puede?-Digo dando un golpecito.

-No, dime que quieres llevar para entretenerte. El libro que estaba abajo parecía tuyo.-Mierda, el libro.

-Voy a por el, pero voy a llevar bolso, tranquila puedo meterlo ahí. Solo cógeme del tocador el colgante con el corazón y abre la puerta.

-¡Ve a por el libro!-Me ordena sin abrirme.

-Pues cógeme la ropa que me deja siempre Cuatro.-Digo intentando abrir pero nada.

Vuelvo a bufar yendo por el pasillo como dejando el cuerpo muerto. Empiezo a bajar las escaleras y no veo a nadie. Me supongo que estarán en la cocina así que me acerco al sofá y me agacho para buscar el libro que no parece estar ahí.

-Donde estas...-mascullo en un susurro y voy a gatas por el salón.

-¿Buscabas esto?.-Suena de repente y yo estoy buscando el libro así que me asusto y me giro con una mano para mirarle.

-Joder Cuatro... me has asustado. Si, buscaba eso. A sido mi entretenimiento.-Me levanto sin dejar de hablar yendo hacia él.-porque un chico no estaba para darme besos y lógicamente yo no me iba a quedar en mi cuarto deprimida y comiendo helado. No, no.-El solo sonríe y se inclina para besarme, soy demasiado débil, tengo que besarlo. Me acerco yo también y lo beso. El empieza a reír un poco todavía sobre mis labios.

-¿Que?-digo separándome y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, solo echaba de menos tus dulces comentarios. Por cierto Will se esta comiendo todas las galletas que había en la cocina.

-Tendrá hambre, déjale ¿Me das el libro?.-Lo señalo y el lo mira como antes yo, con una ceja levantada.

-Mmm no, creo que no. Te voy hacer sufrir, haremos un trato. Tú estas todo el viaje conmigo. TODO, dormiremos juntos, cometemos juntos.

-No voy ni a mear juntos ni ducharme contigo, que te conozco.-Empiezo a reír y el me da un casto beso.

-Ya lo veremos...-Sonríe con picardía y en ese momento baja Christina con la mochila de Tobias.

-Venga chicos tenemos que irnos.-Dice poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Pero ¿Mis padres? ¿Alguien se lo ha dicho?-Intervengo, no me parece lo mas correcto dejarles solos... después de todo he venido por ellos.

-Están avisados por mi y Will.-Me dice Cuatro.-¡Will trae tu culo aquí!-Grita y yo voy a la cocina para despedirme.

Will y yo nos cruzamos y cuando llego a la cocina los padres de Christina también se levantan para, supongo, llevarnos al aeropuerto.

-Mamá, no sabia nada de esto... yo...-La digo un poco triste, quiero estar con ella pero también con mis amigos.

-Tranquila, nos veremos en tres días, se que vendrás. Te tengo que decir algo, algo bastante importante.

-¿Que ocurre?-Digo alarmada y me pongo tensa en un segundo.

-Nada, nada. Ve con tus amigos y nos vemos el domingo.

Me despido de los dos con un abrazo y un par de besos, el viaje al aeropuerto se me hace mas corto que la ida. Como siempre pasa esperamos a que sea la hora de ir yendo. Por lo que veo llevamos o poco o nada de equipaje pero por otra parte vamos a casa, no necesitamos mucho más. Los asientos son de dos en dos así que eso ayuda.

-Me pido ventanilla.-Digo saltando como una niña pequeña.

-Yo con tal de estar a tu lado.-Y ahí esta, su lado romántico inaguantable, no porque sea malo si no porque te mueres al oírlo.

Los asientos son: Yo en la ventanilla, Cuatro a mi lado, Christina y Will en el siguiente bloque, estamos un poco lejos pero no importa.

El avión despega y yo tengo un casco puesto y el otro lo tiene Tobias.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas canciones de Taylor Swift?-Me dice cogiendo el iPod y bajando por las miles de canciones de Taylor.

-Simplemente me encanta, es todo. Pero es lógico que solo haya de ella, estas en su carpeta. Las demás canciones están ahí.-Señalo la viñeta que pone "Canciones" y ahí su cara es un poema, abre la boca de par en par y mira todas las canciones que puede. Hay de todo tipo porque es lo que escucho, prefiero el pop que el rock pero tampoco me disgusta. Sonrío y con una mano suavemente le acaricio la barbilla y el la cierra lentamente, yo me muerdo el labio para no reír, es como una película.-¿Ves? Hay mas que de Taylor, ahora lo has visto. Y por favor pon "Hear On Fire".

El la busca y ahí sale la foto de Miley Cyrus y Jonathan Clay en 'LOL'. Sonrío y la canto muy bajito.-¿LOL?-Me interrumpe Cuatro y yo lo miro.

-Laughing Out Loud, hay la de 2008 y la de 2012 en la de 2012 sale Miley Cyrus y bueno esta canción la canta el otro chico. Es una de mis pelis favoritas con: The Host, Pitch Perfect, Insidious, Rebember Me, Dear John...

-¿Habías visto antes Dear John?-Pregunta mirándome y yo empiezo a reír.

-Si, la vi aquel fin de semana por que como ya te dije sale Channing Tatum pero también sale Amanda.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Mi serie favorita es Pretty Little Liars pero también me gusta Awkward... puedo decirte mi larga lista pero es mucha.

-Vale, suficiente ¿Algo más?

-Escribo canciones pero nadie la escucha, escribo todo el tiempo la verdad, cojo bases de cualquier canción pienso en alguien o algo y escribo, a veces estoy por la calle y como no se donde escribirlo la repito una y otra y otra vez así que me las aprendo. También es un truco cuando estudias, te haces una cancioncita y te sale sola. Quiero tocar el piano y la guitarra pero eso es muy improbable.-Le suelto de golpe un secretito que tengo y el parece impresionarle y no se por que, tampoco es para tanto, es mi forma de expresarme.

-Vaya... ¿Hay alguna sobre mi?

-Menos de las que pienso todo el rato pero mas que de cualquiera.

-Me alagas.-Dice poniéndose una mano en el pecho y empiezo a reír.

No se cuando me duermo pero cuando despierto él esta dormido también. Me acerco a su mejilla y la doy un suave beso para que despierte, y así lo hace. Despierta lentamente y me mira sonriendo, se acerca a mi dándome un beso y yo le correspondo mientras el me coloca una mano en la nuca para profundizar el beso, ais... los echaba de menos...

Cuando bajamos del avión vamos pro el aeropuerto y me dicen que vinieron con los coches ya preparados así que andamos hasta ellos y yo me voy con Cuatro, lógicamente y Christina con Will. Cuando nos metemos en el coche son las 10:23 así que todavía es pronto, para mi. Pongo la radio y esta puesta "Reary or not" de Bridgit Mendler y empiezo a cantar ahora si alto, noto la vista sobre mi de Cuatro pero no me importa, me parece divertido como me mira.

-Será mejor que mires la carretera.-Digo sin mirarle y sigo cantando. Cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo el ya no me mira pero yo sigo cantando lo que queda de canción. Cuando llegamos al cruce para ir a la ciudad o a las afueras-campo veo que el coche gris va por la derecha–El coche de Will y van donde la cuidad–mientras que el nuestro va por la izquierda al campo. Y ahora lo entiendo, no vamos a casa.

-¿No vamos a Nueva York verdad?-Digo mirando ahora a Cuatro y el empieza a reír.

-No mi dulce artista, vamos a otro lugar que te prometí.-Pero eso no lo cojo.

El al cabo de un pequeño rato aparca en una zona para no estorbar el coche y me pone una venda en los ojos cosa que me asusta un poco. El me da un beso en la mejilla y vuele ha arrancar.

Al cabo de una hora mas o menos se para el coche y noto como Tobias sale del coche. Al rato de unos segundos alguien abre mi puerta y salgo con la ayuda de su brazo. Me coge de la mano y va al maletero donde supongo que cogerá la mochila.

Empezamos ha andar y solo oigo nuestras respiraciones y unos animales como grillos o cosas así, noto que todo esta cubierto por nieve por la forma en la que me hundo en y el sonido de mis botas al chocar contra la nieve. Andamos y andamos, tampoco demasiado hasta que él se para y me quita con cuidado la venda viendo una pequeña cabaña de madera oscura con porche y chimenea que sobre sale por el tejado. Me recuerda a la de una película de miedo que vi hace un año, mas o menos pero no lo menciono, me quedo callada mirándola un buen rato hasta que noto que alguien me intenta coger en volandas. Empiezo a reír y Tobias me lleva hasta la puerta donde la abre con una llave y veo que la casa esta limpia y me supongo que ha o han venido a limpiarla.

-Juro que después de esto os matare...-mascullo y noto la risa de Cuatro en mi nuca, sonrío yo también y el me coge de la mano enseñándome la casa. No es muy grande: 2 habitaciones, una con una gran cama y la otra es muy chiquitita, luego hay un baño, una pequeña cocina que da con el salón y una mesa en frente de la cocina y detrás del sofá.

Me lleva al cuarto de la cama grande y coge su mochila abriéndola.

-Y esto es...-Veo una nota entre sus manos y se la quito empezando a leer.

"Tris lo siento cielo pero lo hago por tu bien

Muchos besos -Chris."

-Hay dios... ¿Que ha metido?-Digo alarmándome y el solo saca la camiseta y la sudadera que me regalo aquel día de la tercera cita. Me quedo con la boca abierta.-Decidido cuando la vea la mato...

-Pues yo pienso que estas muy sexy con mi ropa.-Dice dándome un pequeño empujón con la cadera y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.-Tranquila, no te voy a decir nada por que lleves 3 días el mismo pantalón...

-...shh no se si quiero que sigas, tengo cosas de repuesto en mi bolso así que no estoy perdida en ese sentido pede que lleve tu camiseta todo el rato o algo así, yo me organizo.

Noto que se esta riendo, le empujo y voy al salón sentándome en una esquina. El viene a pocos segundos y se sienta a mi lado. Me empieza a besar en el cuello y yo sonrío tontamente. Le miro y me empieza a besar no con tanta dulzura que hace unas horas.

Y se cual esta "forma" de besar, después de que se enterara de que era virgen algunas veces teníamos problemitas en su sur y yo tampoco me iba lejos pero el siempre prefería parar antes de que no pudiera hacerlo así que me pregunte que por que esta vez tendría que parar.

Seguimos besándonos con la misma intensidad que antes, el me pone de horcajadas sobre el sin dejar de besarme. Dejamos de besarnos por la necesidad de aire. Juntamos nuestras frentes y yo meto mis manos debajo de su camiseta.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunta Tobias- Porque si no quieres seguir es el momento para decirlo.

-Quiero hacerlo-susurro, no estaba del todo segura pero quería hacerlo hoy, aquí, con él.

Le beso suavemente. No hace falta decir nada más. Las manos de Tobias acarician mis mejillas mientras me corresponde al beso, de forma demasiado suave para mi gusto. A los cinco minutos de besos suaves y caricias en las mejillas se levanta conmigo rodeándole la cintura y se dirige a la habitación como puede, din dejar de besarme pero esta vez mas apasionadamente.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me deja en la cama suavemente y se pone sobre mi de la misma forma.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le beso con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando muerdo su labio inferior suelta un gemido que me hace sonreír .Las manos de

Tobias se posan en mis caderas y me aprieta más contra él. Puedo notar como su erección va creciendo y aquello hace que sienta unas mariposas en el estómago y en la parte baja de mi vientre. Me estoy humedeciendo por momentos, y se siente genial. En un par de ocasiones nos miramos a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, y seguimos cuando el otro asiente con la cabeza. De este modo le digo a Tobias que podía quitarme la ropa. Primero me quita la camiseta y después los pantalones-y su reacción al verme en ropa interior me encanta- y yo le quito la camisa, él me toca los pechos, cosa que me gusta cada vez más. Cuando ambos estamos desnudos, de repente introduce con cuidado un dedo dentro de mí, algo que no me esperaba, de mi garganta salen sonidos que nunca antes han salido. Pero parece que ahí no acaba la cosa, me besa con violencia y baja por mi cuerpo dejando besos húmedos simplemente cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Y entonces suelto el grito de mi vida.

No es un grito normal. Es una especie de grito/gemido/jadeo/meestoymuriendodeplacer. Se trata de algo indescriptible. Me retuerzo. Mis piernas son gelatina. No logro quedarme quieta, los espasmos son demasiado violentos. Si no fuese por las fuertes manos de Tobias, que me mantienen firme, me habría caído de la cama. Mis ojos están muy abiertos, mirando al techo. Mi respiración es errática, mis manos tiran del precioso y oscuro pelo de Tobias. Su lengua es maravillosa. Mi orgasmo está cerca, muy cerca, lo noto. Es diferente, Tobias tenía mucha razón, nada tiene que ver con nada. Sí, el orgasmo es el fin de todo esto, pero, ¿cómo comparar lo que hace una mano y una lengua? No se puede. Finalmente, con la mente totalmente ida, mi cuerpo empieza a convulsionar, a temblar, y el orgasmo me invade totalmente. La sensación es tan placentera que casi duele. Me quedo tumbada, intentando que mi corazón vuelva al pecho. Me va a mil. Ahora quiero yo darle el mismo placer que me ha dado el a mi así que me pongo encima de él. Empiezo con calma, besando la parte baja de su vientre y sigo hacia abajo, acercándome cada vez más a su pene. El contacto se hace inevitable, pero no me atrevo a abrir la boca sin más, y a Tobias los besos que le doy parecen gustarle. Empiezo por los lados, subiendo a la punta poco a poco. Saco un poco la lengua y le lamo un poco, como si de un polo se tratase. El agua facilita bastante el trabajo. Cuatro empieza a perder el control. Al final, abro la boca e introduzco la punta, mientras muevo la lengua. Cuatro no hace más que gemir y jadear. Intenta llegar a mis tetas, pero no llega. Me acaricia el pelo y empieza a empujar un poco. No me molesta, así que hago caso, y me lleno un poco más la boca. Entro y salgo. Con mis labios succiono un poco, intentando hacerlo bien. Es obvio que a Tobias le gusta. Poco a poco voy cogiendo ritmo y no me siento incómoda. Como no me cabe toda en la boca, uso también las manos con la que no me entra. Tobias está ardiendo, jadeante, su respiración no puede ser más errática. El corazón le va a mil y nunca lo había visto así y sinceramente me encanta.

-Tris, me… voy a… correr -me avisa jadeando.

Yo no paro. He empezado y voy a terminar con esto. Tobias ejerce más presión sobre mi cabeza, ignoro si de manera voluntaria o no, y el líquido caliente empieza a invadir mi boca. Noto cómo los chorros golpean mis mejillas, la velocidad es brutal. Es viscoso, caliente, y de un sabor extrañamente salado. Me trago todo lo que puedo. Tobias me agarra del brazo suavemente y tira de la misma forma, me besa suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados sobre la cama, sonriéndonos. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, y la verdad sea dicha, quiero más y la entrepierna de Tobias decía lo mismo. Me sentía más que preparada, no podía estar más empapada y dispuesta. Sin decir nada empiezo a besar la mandíbula y el cuello de mi chico, que a su vez empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus sabias manos. Mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias de forma automática, se arqueaba ante él, ansiaba sus manos, su tacto, su lengua y sus labios. El cuerpo de Tobias también me decía que quería que siguiese con mis besos y caricias.

¿De verdad íbamos a hacerlo? Todo indicaba que sí. Su cama, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, los besos, tan profundos que me hacían estremecer, las caricias… sin duda había sido una noche totalmente perfecta que íbamos a cerrar con el broche final. Tobias me mira y deseo con todo mi ser que no dijese nada. No quiero que nada rompa este momento. Se lo que quiere preguntar y no hacía falta. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza sonriente, intentando transmitir todo lo que siento. Se aparta un momento de mí y vuelve con lo que parece un preservativo. Aprieto las sábanas con fuerza y cierro los ojos. Noto el peso de Tobias sobre mí, sus besos y sus caricias, sus palabras tranquilizadoras y poco a poco vamos entrelazando nuestros cuerpos hasta que quedamos totalmente unidos.

Lo que siento no se puede describir con palabras. Dolor, placer, plenitud, paz. Una felicidad que creo que no podría sentir de nuevo. Una sensación mágica e inigualable. Y algo que definitivamente querría repetir.

-Te amo.-Digo sonriendo y besando su pecho.

-Yo también te amo, Beatrice.-Me responde besando mi cabeza, perfecto ahora lo se, se que esto no sera pasajero.- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta él rompiendo el silencio por primera.

-Mejor que nunca.-Sonrío mirándole y después de un beso, demasiado corto, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y un poco después me quedo feliz mente dormida.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa, me costo un poquito espero reviews después de esto eeh jaja bueno eso espero. No se cuando subiré el próximo cap porque este fin de semana tengo un cumpleaños y eso pero espero subirlo cuanto antes.**

**Reviews:**

**PANNY-DBZ:**

**Pues ha sido un placer nombrarte en serio jaja me gusta mucho que te guste la historia que tengo muy poquitos reviews y no se si es por que no me los merezco D: pero vamos que gracias por leer mi historia. Lo se Tris y Cuatro son adorables. Ois gracias en serio yo no creo que escriba bien jaja gracias gracias gracias.**

**CELIA MI HERMANO ME HA DEJADO Y AQUÍ LO TIENES CIELO :3 TE QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR APOYARME PARA HACER BIEN LA PARTE L EN SERIO. HABLAMOS POR LOS MENSAJES BESOS**


	10. Nota

**No, lo siento no tengo un nuevo capitulo pero si queréis saber el porque. Leer...**

Todo empezó cuando llego la temporada de volver a clase. Después de subir el capitulo 9 deje que os comiera un poco la curiosidad pero eso se me paso a unas semanas. Luego llego mi CUATRO y literalmente le llamo Cuatro por que se me parece a Theo James el actor que ara de Cuatro en Divergente. Pues si, vuestra Marina/Ellie se os ha "enamorado" mas o menos.

Luego fue gracias a los libros... hay esos libros verdad AriaHG (Celia) nuestros libros de suricato y ahora que estáis mirando la pantalla como si hubiera un virus suricato nos referimos a sumisas así que ya os hacéis la idea y os imagino el pensamiento "Marina se ha leído 50 sombras" pues si y no pero primero me enamore de Lion, hablo de Amos y Mazmorras que os lo recomiendo mas que 50, la verdad. Que las novelas le podéis dar las gracias a Kill Barbie (Alicia) que nos las pasa por la cuenta de Dropbox de clase. Pero gracias a esos libros IGUAL o TAL VEZ haga una historia de ese estilo (erótica ¿no) bueno esa es mi 2ª escusa

Y la ultima es... LOS JODIDOS EXÁMENES siento ser tan... bueno que he dicho jodidos ¿y qué? Vale ya. Pues he tenido una semana... llena de exámenes mas mis intentos por hablar con Pedro (Cuatro) que en semanas solo hemos dicho "Hola" si... triste. Bueno dar las gracias a mis profesores por no dejarme escribir.

Creo que eso es todo... ¡AH NO! si AriaHG hubiera cumplido "contrato" (NO PENSÉIS MAL QUE OS VEO) en 2 semanas tendríais 4 caps pero ella no ha cumplido así que no hay 4 si no que hay 2 o así... no se. Esta en proceso.

PANNY-DBZ como has visto no he subido un cap por eso, voy a seguir pero siento tardar tanto. Necesito unas pocas ideas y como lo voy hacer de largo, si haré un 2º por eso necesito pensar, así que como ya ves siento mucho no escribir.

¡CREO QUE YA ESTA TODO! Les pondré la siguiente frase para que AriaHG se ponga feliz y vea lo mucho que la quiero, Ama ¡OK ES COÑA ES COÑA!. **Cuando las mazmorras se abren los dragones salen a cazar.**

**POR CIERTO FELIZ HALLOWEEN. Y ME CAGO EN LOS PRODUCTORES DE PLL QUE NOS DAN EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN Y NO TENDREMOS MAS HASTA ENERO.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Bueno ya lo tenéis aquí, el capitulo 10. Lo queria subir el sabado pero no tuve internet así que lo tenéis hoy.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Veronica Roth.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Cuando me despierto estoy abrazada a Tobias y si no fuera por la sabana y el edredón estaría completamente desnuda, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo ha abrir, me giro suavemente y lo miro dormir y decido no despertarlo y ir yo a la ducha, levanto su brazo y me levanto con cuidado andando de puntillas, camino hasta llegar al baño donde me meto y abro el grifo del agua, al principio sale muy fría pero va calentándose y me meto debajo de la ducha mojándome el pelo sigo debajo del agua recordando todo lo que paso ayer y no puedo evitar sonreír, me lavo el pelo y recuerdo como me lo acarició antes de quedarme dormida. Despues me lavo loa brazos el cuello el cuerpo las piernas... y por donde paso se me viene a la cabeza un beso o cualquier otra cosa. Cuando termino vuelvo a la habitación y cojo la camiseta y la sudadera que me metió Christina y me la pongo yendo a la cocina, no tengo que andar mucho ya que la casa es bastante pequeña. En la cocina no veo mucho aunque si una bolsa donde hay café, por lo menos hay algo. Preparo el café en silencio mientras miro por la ventana y veo que todo esta blanco, sonrío tontamente. Nunca imagine que me trajera de verdad pero aquí estamos, solos. No se si él lo tenia planeado pero Christina seguro que si, no creo que me metiera solo dos prendas de vestir porque si. Me hecho el café en una taza y lo miro pensando en lo que quiere decirme mi madre cuando vuelva, no tengo ni la menor idea de que puede ser ¿Mi futuro? ¿Mi vida o la suya? Sigo mirando el color marrón oscuro de mi cafe y de repente siento unos brazos en mi cintura y doy un respingo sin querer.

-Me has asustado.-Digo bajo sonriendo y el me da un beso en el cuello.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días ¿Que haces mirando el café así?

-Estaba charlando con él, es muy interesante. Vale no, estaba pensando ¿Por qué? Tampoco es para tanto.

-Solo preguntaba.-Me da otro beso en el cuello y suelto una pequeña risa.-¿Que?

-No nada ¿Hay algo para comer? Me muero de hambre...-Digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Normal...-Deja la frase en el aire y noto que se esta riendo bajo como yo ¿A caso el no? Ayer no cenamos, menos nuestros cuerpos, y en ese contacto hay que reponer fuerzas así que... necesito comer.

Abre la puerta de un armario y me tira un bollo en una bolsa, lo abro y le doy un bocado. Intento no mirarle porque tontamente me entrara la risa como siempre me pasa y no podré comer, aunque se que el me lo va a recordar aun que ... no estoy segura...

-¿Te hice daño?-Cuatro interrumpe mis pensamientos con esa pregunta.

-¿Perdón?-Digo mirándole y el esta haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué si te hice daño?-Vuelve a preguntar y ahora entiendo de que esta hablando, habla de lo de ayer y para ser sinceros me dolió pero pensar en lo que hicimos resume el dolor a cenizas.

-¿Es necesario responder a ello?-Pregunto evitando la pregunta.

-Prefiero una respuesta, no se si lo hice demasiado fuerte o rápido, y quisiera saberlo.

-No te preocupes, estuviste genial, creo... lógicamente me dolió pero no te preocupes tu lo hiciste muy despacio y tranquilo, no tienes que pensarlo más.-Me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla y me giro para volver a mi sitio original.

Noto como de repente me sube a la encimera suelto una pequeña risa y el me mira sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

-Quiero pero no te voy a tocar hasta que pase un poco la mañana, pareces cansada todavía. Ven vamos a la habitación.-Me baja y sonrío, me coge de la mano y me lleva a la habitación, cuando llegamos los dos nos quedamos mirando las sabanas ya que tenían una mancha de sangre, los dos mirábamos aquella imagen sin mover un músculo.

-Bueno... tenemos dos opciones, o las tiramos y nadie se entera o no las tiramos y alguien se enterara...-Mi tono de voz casi es en susurro.

-Si, mejor que las tiremos, no así solo sabremos tu y yo lo que ha pasado aquí...-Me mira y sonríe como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo...

Y mi garganta sin pedir permiso suelta una carcajada, y empiezo a quitar las sabanas, cuando las tengo todas en una gran bola la meto en una bolsa y la cierro para tirarla luego.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Me mira sonriendo.

-¿Tu crees?-Me miro de arriba abajo y hago lo mismo con la mano.

-No... mmm ¿Una ducha?-sonríe pícaro y yo ya se por donde van los tiros.

-Mmm es que yo ya me he duchado...pero no creo que lo que hagamos ahí sea "ducharnos"-hago las comillas con los dedos.

-Ah, ah...-Se acerca a mi sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos.-¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estas así vestida?¿Y que aun mas sin nada?

-No, no lo has hecho pero puedes hacerlo ahora...-Sonrío.

De repente me coge de la cintura y me sube a su hombro como si fuera un saco, empiezo a reír y recuerdo cuando me llevo así hace un mes aproximadamente.

-¿Ya no gritas?-Me dice dándome un suave azote.

-No, y esas manos quieras o las tendré que atar.-Digo riendo.

-Uy eso suena muy BDSM.

-¿Y tu que sabrás de ese tema?¿Acaso eres un Amo?¿O el sumiso?

-Ja-ja-ja que graciosa, ahora vamos al agua a ver que tal.

Empieza a andar y llega al baño donde me mete en la ducha y yo empiezo a gritar aun riéndome, abre el grifo y el agua sale fría pero empieza a calentarse en seguida. El me mira y me besa, pero no es un beso tierno, no, es un beso con hambre y creo que se quien hay en el menú.

Me quita la chaqueta, después la camiseta.

-Mucho mejor...-Me mira sonriendo, me besa en el cuello y yo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para que tenga mejor acceso, luego yo le empiezo a quitar la camiseta que lleva, el me mira sonriendo, me vuelve a besar me empuja suavemente hacia la pared de la ducha, besa mi mandíbula y luego me quita el sujetador sin dejar de besarme el cuello. En unos segundos estamos desnudos y con el agua cayendo como si fuera una cascada, la verdad no me mojo mucho pero si me llegan gotas. De repente se aparta y sale de la ducha, me supongo el motivo y el vuelve rápidamente, deja algo en una silla que esta al lado de la ducha, vuelve y me sonríe, de repente noto su mano en mi cintura y baja por mi vientre... se donde va y no le voy a parar, noto sus dedos acariciarme en la parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo, noto un dedo dentro de mi y noto que mis piernas se hacen gelatina, si no fuera por su brazo que me sujeta seguramente estaría de rodillas en el suelo. Noto un segundo dedo y se me escapa un gemido del fondo de mi garganta, el me besa y tira de mi labio inferior suavemente, no voy a aguantar mucho más, él aumenta el ritmo y en un par de movimientos mas ¡Zas! mi orgasmo llega.

-¿Un buenos días?-Pregunto un poco entrecortada y el sonríe, tiene su frente contra la mía y le veo perfecto, como siempre.

-Mmm bueno todavía no...-coge el preservativo que dejo en la silla y poco después esta dentro de mi y esto es unos buenos días.

Estoy en el sofá tumbada mirando el móvil, nada... no hay cobertura, no puedo llamar ni a Christina ni a mi madre, suspiro y viene Cuatro con el pijama y una sudadera.

-Tengo frío.-Dice y se pone a mi lado, coge mis piernas y las pone en su regazo, me acaricia las piernas desnudas, sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿No hay cobertura?-Me pregunta mientras miro la pantalla.

-Ni una miserable raya, bueno... da igual estar aquí es muy relajante.-El se empieza a reír y yo le tiro un cojín.

-Vale, vale ya me callo...-Sonríe y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el sofá.

-¿Cuando tenemos que irnos mañana?-Pregunto mirándole, como echaba de menos esa preciosa carita... aun que ahora hay otra cara que bueno me gusta igual mente pero es mas osada.

-Pues... hemos quedado con Christina alas 10 en el aeropuerto así que llegaremos sobre las 12 o 12:30 a Atlanta ¿Por qué?

-Para saber cuanto tiempo tenemos aquí...

-Siempre podemos venir un fin de semana, no me importa conducir si la recompensa es la de ayer.-Levanta las cejas y yo le vuelvo a tirar un cojín.

-Otro comentario como ese y juro que vuelvo a ser virgen.-Acabo de decir la mayor estupidez el mundo pero no importa...

-Me gusta tu faceta de inventarte cosas raras, oye ¿por qué tenias mi camiseta y chaqueta en tu mochila?

Miro la ropa, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de chandal del mismo color, con capucha y cremallera, también tiene unas letras en el medio, y lo mejor de todo esto es que huele a él.

-Pues porque me recuerda a ti... recuerda que es la que siempre me pongo cuando voy a tu casa-tiro un poco de la chaqueta-, sinceramente me gustaba recordarte mientras dormía o hacia otras cosas. No le veo mejor motivo que oler tu aroma todos los días al despertarme, en cambio tu me hueles el pelo cuando me abrazas o cosas así, pues yo mas o menos lo mismo.

-Buen apunte, muy poético todo. ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando me dijiste lo de las canciones?-Le miro levantando una ceja y negando con la cabeza-, pensé en la película de Insidious cuando están en la cama y tienen una conversación sobre las canciones de ella.

-Si, recuerdo esa escena, es muy divertida, tanto como tú.

Nos quedamos un momento en silenció, no es un silencio incomodo ni mucho menos, solo que ya no hay mas que decir, y se me viene una idea ala cabeza y un recuerdo de cuando era niña...

-¿Podemos jugar a 'palmadas'?

-¿A 'palmadas'?¿Que es eso?

Empiezo a reírme y me muerdo el labio para no hacerlo, es normal que no sepa pero me parece raro igual.

-Bien, uno se esconde y el otro tiene que ir buscándole, es fácil. El que busca solo puede decir 3 veces palmada y bueno te guías por el sonido...

-Creo que lo he entendido, vale escóndete. Yo te busco.

-Primero te tengo que tapar los ojos. Espera creo que he visto un pañuelo por ahí

Me levanto y voy a la habitación

-Todavía tienes que decirme el por qué jugamos a esto, ¿no es algo raro?-Grita.

-Porque desde que Christina se fue no he vuelo a jugar y lo hecho de menos... si no quieres nada, es un poco idiota la verdad.-Grito como el ha hecho para que me oiga.

-Venga que mas da, si lo echas de menos...-le oigo reírse, ¿por qué se me ha ocurrido hacer esto?

Voy al salón y me pongo enfrente de él enseñándole el pañuelo.

-Voy a ponértelo, avisa si esta muy fuerte o muy flojo.-Le pongo el pañuelo al rededor de los ojos y lo ato cuando ya veo que esta bien colocado, le hago un nudo y paso una mano a la altura de los ojos para ver si me ve, nada, no hace ningún movimiento. Lo intento de nuevo pero como si le voy a pegar, nada, listo no ve nada.

-¿Ya?-Pregunta y yo sonrío al verlo a si, me hace gracia aun que no se porque... tal vez por el otro día.

-Si, listo. Cuenta hasta 10 y yo voy a esconderme. Tienes que dar vueltas mientras cuentas.

-Vale, empiezo...1

Me pongo a correr y voy a la habitación donde supongo que dormía antes él, veo un armario y me meto ahí sin hacer mucho ruido, oigo como lega a 7..., 8..., 9..., 10

-¡Palmada!-Grita desde supongo que el salón y yo doy la primera palmada fuerte para que me oiga.

Oigo unas pisadas y esto cada vez me esta gustando menos... me va a pillar y a saber que querrá hacerme.¿Tal vez atarme con el pañuelo? ¡Tris! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Concéntrate.

-Segunda palmada.

Hago lo mismo que antes pero con menos fuerza, oigo sus pisadas cada vez mas cerca, al mejor de tres, si Tris dilo luego que siempre te ganan.

-Palmada-Le oigo en la habitación, jodidos oídos.

La doy todo lo suave que puedo y el abre las puertas y empieza a tocarme la cintura, se quita la venda y me da un casto beso.

-Te pille. -Dice susurrando y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Al mejor de tres.

-Vale, te toca entonces.-Salgo del armario y le miro para que me la ponga, poco a poco dejo de ver, bien... que empiece esto.

-¿Ves algo?-Si, pero en mi cabeza, donde me dice que me chocare con todo lo que haya.

-No nada, venga ve a esconderte.

Empiezo a dar vueltas-Uno, dos-más vueltas-, tres, cuatro-me estoy mareando...-cinco, seis, siete-venga 3 más y voy a por él-ocho, nueve... diez ¡Palmada!-grito saliendo de la habitación como puedo.

Oigo una palmada y veo que viene de la parte de "nuestra" habitación y el baño, voy andando lentamente, cuando estoy mas o menos en medio toca palmada de nuevo-Palmada.

Otra más, viene de la habitación, ando lentamente y me quedo entro poco a poco.

-Ultima palmada-digo un poco mas bajo que antes y oigo que viene de la cama... maldito hijo de su madre... ya estamos... no tiene suficiente con lo de la ducha... este juego se vuelve muy pervertido cuando creces... como todo supongo.

Ando donde la cama y toco un poco el borde, esta normal así que esta debajo. Me arrodillo y me quito la venda.

-Pillado.-susurro y me acerco para darle un beso.

-Me toca... venga princesa escóndete bien, lo dice en un tono un poco raro... salgo de debajo de la cama como el hace, le pongo con suavidad el pañuelo y empieza el proceso, voy corriendo al salón y me pongo detrás del sofá y me quedo ahí acurrucada con la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

-Palmada-Empieza el proceso, doy la primera palmada y oigo como sale de la habitación llenado hacia la cocina-Palmada...-siguiente, doy la segunda y no oigo los pasos... que raro- Palmada-doy la ultima pero no veo que nadie me toque, me quedo unos segundos así, me pongo de pie y miro a ver si le veo, nada. Empiezo andar.

-Cuatro...-no me gustan las bromas... ¿pero que me pasa hoy? estoy rara de narices.

Empiezo a andar y no le veo, lo busco por la cocina, baño nada... voy a la habitación donde dormidos y miro debajo de la cama... nada, me pongo de pie y me quedo mirando la puerta. De repente alguien me coge de la cintura y me tira a la cama, veo que es Cuatro y no se si gritarle, pegarle, reírme, besarle o que...

-Buh...-susurra cerca de mis labios y empieza a besarme suavemente, y empieza la guerra entre nuestras bocas y lenguas, el beso cada vez se hace mas intenso pero no le voy a dejar ganar. Le aparto y salgo corriendo, me voy al salón y luego salo a la calle, descalza y con la poca ropa que llevo de él.

Veo como sale después que yo y cojo nieve que hay en el suelo y se la tiro.

-Por asustarme-Digo riendo y el viene corriendo hacia mi, me coge en brazos y yo enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, me pega a la pared de la casa y junta nuestras caras hasta que mi nariz toca la suya.

-No te vuelvas a escarpar...

-¿Me ataras en plan sexo salvaje o algo así?

-Tal vez...

-Que osadía... no sabia que eras así, creía que eras mas altruista.

-Tal vez tú saques ese lado...

-Me estas recordando a una película...

-¿Cual?

-Red Riding Hood, sale Max Irons...

-Creo que la he visto... ten cuidado... igual soy yo el lobo...

-Igual yo soy la dulce caperucita...

-Tendré que probar a ver si estetas tan dulce...-Ay. Tobias ese comentario es tan susurrante irresistible que con la postura tu y los besos de antes me empiezo a humedecer.

Vuelve a besarme como antes, le acaricio la cabeza mientras le beso ferozmente, el entra en casa y cierra la puerta como puede, me lleva a la habitación y me vuelve a tumbar en la cama. Me quita con cuidado la camiseta ya que la chaqueta me la ha quitado mientras me traía, cuando me la quita me besa la clavícula, los hombros baja por mi pecho donde se detiene. Después baja y me deja besos húmedos por el vientre, me besa en las piernas, me quita las bragas y vuelve a subir donde esta mi boca, me vuelve a besar y yo le voy desudando con su ayuda, poco a poco se va quedando completamente desnudo.

Se tumba sobre mi y me besa suavemente y poco a poco noto como su mano baja hacia por mi vientre, y poco después noto como mete un dedo dentro de mi y después otro, suelto un ¿bruñido o gemido? no lo tengo muy claro pero no me quejo. No voy a dejarle sin que el sienta lo que el me hace, cojo su miembro y mi mano empieza a subir y bajar, por un momento mientras beso a Tobias oigo como suelta un pequeño gemido.

Seguimos así con nuestro movimiento , el dentro y a fuera y yo arriba y abajo, noto que en cualquier momento voy a llegar al orgasmo, y como lo digo segundos después llego con la respiración mas que entrecortada.

-Si no quieres que acabe en tu mano será mejor que pares...-susurra en mi oído y yo le hago caso, prefiero que me de otro orgasmo esta vez dentro de mi.

Se pone el preservativo y poco a poco va entrando en mi, aun que esta vez no es como ayer... ahora es mucho mejor, no duele, no a mi. Cuando esta totalmente dentro empieza ese vaivén, nuestras respiraciones cada vez van mas entrecortadas pero a la vez cada vez mas unísonas. Pongo mis piernas en su cintura y el contacto es mayor, en cuestión de segundos el ritmo aumenta y yo no creo que tardemos mucho mas en llegar. Busco su boca y el beso es muy feroz, el baja por mi mandíbula y baja por mi cuello donde se entretiene mientras oigo su respiración, y poco después llego al orgasmo con él.

Nos quedamos un rato así, quietos hasta que el se aparta de mi y se tumba a mi lado, nos tapa con las sabanas y me quedo dormida mientras él me acaricia el pelo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste y si, para mi también ha sido muy raro el cap... me aburría mucho y se me ocurrió la tontería de las palmadas dejarme en paz... JAJAJAJA siento a ver tardado tanto en subirlo... y ya estoy en proceso con el otro pero como estoy también con una nueva historia; Cenizas.(Ya esta subida) pues bueno me agobio con tanto examen y tantas cosas... ¡BUENO YA QUEDA MENOS PARA EN LLAMAS! Y creo que no tenia mas que decir...**

**AriaHG: Celia cariño aquí lo tienes, te quiero mucho pero ya sabes lo agobiadas que estamos y no puedo escribir, VAMOS A MADRDI POR FAVOR... QUE PODREMOS VERLOS Y... AHHHH... vale ya paro... venga nosotras podemos y HOY HE ESTADO CON PEDRO LALALALA (8) OK SOY FELIZ ¿VALE?**

**PANNY-DBZ: LO SIENTO ya lo tienes aquí, no tranquila no me olvido solo que me extresan, sobre todo la de matematicas... **

**Lo empece a leer pero ya te digo como estoy...**

**Gracias con lo de Pedro, jaja seguimos sin hablar... pero he estado un par de recreos con él... algo es algo... bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero tenerlo dentro de poco... pero bueno estas semanas... estoy muy ¿loca? o algo asi jajaja bueno hasta luego.**


End file.
